el príncipe senju uchiha
by ashsharingan
Summary: ash despues de todas las ligas y conferencias perdidas decide dar su secreto a revelar mira como se convierte en el heroe de las leyendas incluido el heroe de arceus (ash eternal magekeyou sharingan/rinnegan)(naruto crossover)
1. Chapter 1

**bueno queridos lectores esta es la historia de la que os hablaba que la disfrutéis y sobre las otras historias no se que hacer pero si me envian otro mensaje de queja,las borro todas**

**diclaimer: no soy dueño de pokemon o naruto**

* * *

ash estaba recorriéndose tranquila mente el camino hacia pueblo paleta después de perder la liga de teselia por cameron algunos piensan que debería dejar de ser un maestro pokemon porque perdió las cinco ligas y la conferencia de plata pero él no quería ver su secreto a revelar por lo que tuvo que combatir al 5% de su propio poder y así claro perdió todas las ligas pero el tenia que ocultar su secreto por miedo a que hagan pruebas con el en los laboratorios porque sus ojos no eran nada normales desde muy joven desapareció por casi doce años enteros mientras que en la tierra fueron solo doce segundos y concluyo que había sido un disyuntor ía hacer una parada en altomare para visitar a sus viejos amigos(tos)bianca,lorenzo,latias(tos)

"ya casi estamos amigo"

"**si,no puedo esperar a ver a nuestros amigos"**dice pikachu en poke-speech

"algunas veces hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer"dice ash en un susurro

cuando el barco atraco en el puerto de altomare ash inmediatamente fue en busca de latias y el jardín secreto por alguna razón sus ojos memorizaban el camino y así lograron entrar en el jardín secreto y pikachu se sorprendió enormemente porque ash había ido el la dirección correcta esta vez

**"vale quien eres y que has hecho con ash"**dice pikachu al borde del éxtasis

"que dices pikachu"dice ash confundido por la actitud de su pokemon"soy yo el verdadero ash"

**"ash se orienta pésimamente"**

"pikachu tan mal me oriento?"

**"si,mucho"**afirma pikachu

"estúpido pikachu que me falta el respeto"dijo susurrando ash haciendo circulitos en la arena con un aura de depresión rodeándolo

* * *

"**coooooooooo(como adorara que se me presentase un poco de diversión)"**dijo latias aburrida en un columpio hasta que oyó una voz

"pikachu tan mal me oriento"

en ese momento latias fue a hacer una visita al intruso cuando vio que era ash,su héroe y su amor secreto una vez sido en primera vista cuando la salvo e intento salvar a su hermano por desgracia ya sabemos lo que paso con el aura de depresión se le fue latias quería gastarle una broma pero ash ya sabia que latias estaba allí y se dirijía directamente a la fuente de la joya alma,pensaba hacerle un regalo sorprendente

"**_que piensa_**** hacer"**piensa latias extrañada por la actitud de ash

"_**aun no sigo creeyendo que este sea ash ¿por que esta actuando**_** asi?"**piensa extrañado por la actitud de su amigo

"_aqui esta,ya casi volveras a la vida"_piensa ash sacando la joya alma de la fuente

"¡que estas haciendo/**que estas haciendo!"**dicen unas voces detras suya y latias

"**fuuton: daitoppa(gran avance)**"dice ash y empuja a todos contra un pobre arbol

"si quereis que esto funcione dejarme"dice ash con la joya alma en la mano

en ese instante empezo a hacer signos de manos: tigre-dragon-serpiente-vaca-perro-gato-caballo y acabo haciendo un gesto de mano muy raro(fenix)"**gedo(camino extremo): resucitacion pura de samsara"**exclama ash cambiando sus ojos a rinnegan(patron onda de ojo) y levanto una cabeza demoniaca del suelo sorprendiendo a todos y metiendo dentro la joya alma latias iba a detenerle cuando sintio una tremenda gravedad en la zona donde estaba pero no era la unica en sentirlo,todos incluidos pikachu bianca y lorenzo estaban tumbados en el suelo incapaces de moverse por una razon

cuando la cabeza empezo a masticar la joya alma todos pensaron que era el fin de altomare pero sorprendentemente ash cuando la cabeza acabo de masticar saco la joya alma intacta y despues algo mas pero todo se volvio borroso para todos por la gravedad que habia en la zona

_**unos momentos mas**_** tarde**

por fin todos despertaron y recordaron lo que ash habia hecho pero seguian en altomare entoces ¿como seguian alli despues de que ash sacase la joya alma? y muchas preguntas se habian formado en las mentes de los demas que le preguntarian a ash que hizo con la joya alma

"hola chicos por fin despertais"dijo ash en la cocina

"ash que coño..."empezo a ladrar lorenzo

"ash te dijimos claramente que la joya alma no se sacaba de la fuente"grito bianca

"pero fue por un buen motivo"se defendio ash

"**con que buen motivo"**dice pikachu

"con el motivo de resucitar a latios"dice ash

choque,era lo unico que pensaban y algunos pensaban que estaba loco

"chicos es verdad"al ver las caras pasmadas de unos y las caras de incredibilidad en otros

"pues demuestralo/**pues demuestralo"**dicen todos

"vale,vale no os pongais asi"dice ash"**kamui"**eclama y al instante en un torbellino aparecio el cuerpo de latios que lentamente comenzaba a abrir los ojos

a todos les parecia increible lo que acababa de hacer ash y estaban a punto de preguntarle cuando latias se dirijio a su hermano

"latios eres tu?"dijo latias alucinada

"si hermana soy yo"dice latios desmayando a todo el mundo menos a uno

"cuando despierten esto sera una conversacion muy airada

* * *

**y hecho por favor si me enviais una carta de que ja borro todas las historias y empiezo a centrarme en lo real asi que hacedmelo saber si os ofende o no y la borro por favor lectores suscribanse y comenten que les parece hasta la poxima **

**chao **


	2. explicaciones

**bueno queridos lectores sus palabras han sido escuchadas y aqui va otro capitulo**

**disclaimer: no soy dueño de pokemon o naruto**

* * *

ash estaba llevando con la ayuda de un resucitado latios a los desmayados por la impresión en el camino dijo que,que era eso que utilizo para arrancarle del mundo de giratina y dijo que lo diria cuando los demas se levantasen afortunadamente no tardaron mucho ya que la impresión se les paso de inmediato

"tienes muchas cosas que explicar ketchum"dice bianca

"senju o uchiha"dice ash molesto

"eh?"fue lo que dijeron todos

"soy de unos clanes de otro mundo que por salvarme me trajeron a este"

"entonces no eres de esta dimension"lorenzo vio muchas cosas pero esta superaba a las demas con creces

"soy de esta dimension pero no de este universo"dice ash confundiendo a todos"una dimension son dos universos y muchas dimensiones son el todo,actualmente hay venti-cinco dimensiones y cincuenta universos"

"**y tu como sabes eso?**"dice latias asombrada de la sabiduria de ash,pikachu por otra parte no sabia si creer lo que ash le habia dicho parecia como si ese no fuese el mismo ash en total que no podia ni hablar de la impresion por lo que escondia su amigo y nisiquira se dio cuenta por su actitud idiota una buena mascara si se permite decirlo

"**y que eran esos ojos que activaste antes,parecia como si estuvieran anillados"**dice pikachu al final pudiendo hacer unas palabras

"rinnegan,se llama rinnegan mis ojos y puedo utilizarlos para ser un dios"dice ash

"si claro y nosotros somos deidades/**si claro y nosotros somos deidades"**dijeron todos no creeyendo lo que dijo ash

"**shinra tensei(juicio divino)**"dice ash y ash instante todo la tierra del jardin secreto voló sorprendiendo a todos

"deciais ahora"dice con sus ojos anillados

todo el mundo se desmayo por no creer que ash era un dios o lo parecia incluido latios

"me estan hartando ya estos desmayos vuestros chicos"dice con un gran goton estilo anime

* * *

_**en la base del team rocket**_

"me pueden explicar ese fracaso otra vez porque yo aun no me aclara como un niño de dieciseis años puede chafar nuestros planes"dice furioso giovanni

"señor es que es muy inteligente y a la vez muy inmaduro"dice oukley

"me pueden explicar esto por favor"dice al borde de asesinar a sus gruñidos

"señor hemos seguido sus movimientos y le puedo asegurar que es un chico inmaduro que se sacrifica por sus pokemon todas las veces y no es solo a nosotros que nos a chafado los planes sino tambien a las demas organizaciones criminales"dice annie

"esto puede ir a nuestro favor"dice giovanni alegre(AN:a los bunquers)"podemos forjar una alianza y torturarlo hasta que sienta nuestro dolor"

"señor actualmente se encuentra en altomare"pues a por el decirselo a las demas organizaciones y juntos lograremos capturarle"dice satisfecho giovanni

"si,y asi capturar lo que años se nos han estado escapando la joya alma"dice annie sin saber la grata sorpresa que recibiran

"pues alla vamos quiero una alianza para hacer sufrir a ash ketchum ja-jaja-jajaajajajaajaja"rie sadicamente

* * *

_**de vuelta en**_** altomare**

"por fin despertais marmotas"dice ash cocinando algo para comer"ya han pasado unas horas"

"asi que dejame entender,tu no eres de nuestro universo,tienes unos ojos que dices ser un dios con ello,vienes porque tu familia queria salvarte de la cuarta guerra y dices que todo este rato has estado fingiendo ser un idiota inmaduro"dice lorenzo"no,si es tan creible;COMO UN CUENTO DE HADAS"grita bianca

"¡¿como?!encima de que os lo demuestro me vais a decir que no os lo creeis!"dice ash sorprendido

"no decimos que no nos lo creemos ash,pero es que es muy dificil de creer"dice lorenzo

"**mi entrenador es un dios...tengo mucha suerte"**dice pikechu gritando en voz vaja

"**y esos ojos te permiten enterndernos?"**pregunta latios

"si me lo permiten"informa ash

_"tres-dos-uno"_dice latios mentalmente sin telepatia

"**YAYYYYYYY**"dice latias"**ya puedo comunicarme contigo"**

"si latias ya puedo comunicarme contigo a mano abierta"dice ash en suspiros ya que latias lo estaba abrazando tan fuerte que casi lo estrangula

"**sis, si puedes dejar de extrangularlo me gustaria hablar con el,ma di cuenta de algo cuando me resucito soy psiquico recordais"**informa latios llevandose rapidamente a ash

"awwww yo queria preguntarle algo mas intimo con latias"dice bianca sonrojando a latias

_**con latios y**_** ash**

"au latios ¿que te pasa?"dice ash confundido de que latios lo haya llevado tan lejos

"**ash tu quieres llevarte a mi y a mi hermana contigo"**

el de las peliculas animadas

"latios no se si lo sabes,mi madre querra mudarse despues de revelar mi secreto y querra hacerlo en el lugar en el que yo lo he hecho"

**"¡queee!"**

"cierto me quedare aqui contigo y con tu hermana

"**ash eso es una gran noticia"**dice aliviado"**pero queria comentarte algo mas"**

"si latios que es?"dice ash

"**ash tu quieres a mi hermana?**"

silencio otra vez.

"que queee?"dice ash en shock"...""...""si latios la quiero,la amo"

"latias ya puedes salir de ahi"

"**como?"**dice latios sorprendido"_**no la note como lo ha hecho,o ha sido ash? no lo se"**_

"**ash es cierto lo que me has dicho"**dice latias

"si latias es cierto"dice ash"cuanto llevas ahi?"

pasaron dos cosas la primera que latias se abalanzo sobre el y la segundo que latios dijo algo sobre_ tengo que hacer algo con ella,_con lo tercero latias se sonrojo de verguenza asi que respondio a la pregunta de ash

"**bueno veras...**"

* * *

_**flash**** back**_

"bueno que piensas ahora de ash latias"dice bianca lacisivammente

"**cooooooooo(a que te refieres bianca)"**dice latias en confusion

"apuesto que si espias a ash te llevaras una grata sorpresa"dice bianca latias iba a decir que se iba pero bianca se adelanto"ve para alla,anda"

* * *

_**flash back**__** final**_

"bianca(suspiro)eso me suena mas"dice ash

**"ash no te enfades con ella"**dice latias

"no estoy enfadado latias solo que no me gusten las personas lacisivas pero supongo que con el tiempo se le pasara"dice ash con una sonrisa

"**ash la llamada por si alguian me recuerda"**dice latios acusadoramente e intentando llamar la atencion

"**ash que llamada?"**dice latias preocupada

"**sis tengo una gran sorpresa"**dice latios**"ash se va a mudar a altomare"**

"**quuueeeee"**grita latias**"eso es una gran sorpresa"**

"solo tengo que hacer una llamada a mi madre"dice ash

"**ash que bien ahora podemos estar juntos"**grita latias de alegria

**"ash te queria preguntar algo¿te quedaras en el jardin secreto con nosotros como nuestro guardian y el guardian de altomare?"**dice latios seriamente y latias puso esos ojos de cachorrito triste

"claro que si latios seria un honor para mi"dice ash

**"ash primero tendra que aceptarlo el consejo pokemon lo sabes verdad?"**dice latios

"por supuesto que lo se latios pero no te preocupes conozco a todas las leyendas y sus gustos"dice ash"por conocer conozco incluso a arceus,vuestro padre"

**"¡quuuueeeeeeeee!"**gritan en shock latios y latias

"bueno vamos a dormir y despues ya se hablara esto con el consejo"dice ash

_**regresando con bianca y lorenzo**_

"ash sabes donde te vas a quedar esta noche?"dice bianca

"me quedare con latios y latias en el jardin secreto

"alguna otra razon"dice bianca sonriendo perversamente

"no ninguna"dice ash secamente

"eres como el hielo le quitas toda la gracia a la broma"dice bianca derrotada

_**una llamada mas**_** tarde**

"bueno donde duermo yo"dice ash

"**podrias dormir conmigo ash"**dice latias

**"de eso nada"**dice latios interviniendo"**cada uno tenemos nuestra camas"**

"?"es lo que se preguntaba ash antes de quedarse dormido

* * *

**y hecho querido lectores wow este capitulo es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora en el proximo capitulo veremos el ataque del team rocket,agua,magma,galáctica y por ultimo plasma **

**no os lo perdais**

**chao**


	3. consejo pokemon

**bueno queridos lectores aqui os bendigo con otro capitulo que lo disfruteis**

**disclaimer: no soy dueño de pokemon o naruto**

* * *

ash estaba durmiendo,en sueños soñaba con sus amigos en el pasado en konoha antiguamente se llamaba naruto pero ahora que habia muerto en la cuarta guerra shinobi protegiendo a sus amigos del juubi sellandolo en su interior y envido en este universo para proteger la creacion de kami,arceus pero kami en sueños le revelo que dijera a nadie lo que era y por ello le bendijo con el eterno mangekyou sharingan y el rinnegan y hoy otra vez en sueños kami se dirijio a el diciendo que habia hecho una maravilla y ya era el momento de darse a conocer como el guardian de las leyendas,de los pokemon normales,y del propio arceus pero le dijo que no dijera quien le envio o le tacharian por loco ya que pensaban que arceus no tenia madre

"**has entendido bien ash o deberia decir naruto principe uchiha-senju"**dice la entidad conocida como kami

"si he entendido bien santa kami"dijo arrodillado

**"pues entonces es hora de despertar y recuerda lo que te he dicho"**dijo despidiendose kami

_**en el mundo real**_

**"ash despieta,ya es de dia y brock ya a cocinado el desayuno"**dice latias besandolo en la mejilla

"**santo arceus como puede ser tan dificil despertarlo"**dijo latios desesperado pero ash ya desperto con el beso de latias

"buenos dias a todos"dice ash alegremente

"**santo arceus ash como puede ser tan dificil despertarte"**

"_algo no va bien,lo siento"_piensa ash

"**vamos ash hoy va a ser la reunion del consejo pokemon**"dice latias entusiasmada

* * *

ya todos reunidos en el consejo que se preguntaban por que latias habia traido a un humano,no habian visto a latios ya que este se habia vuelto invisible a ojos de todos

"**bueno ya todos reunidos que era eso tan importante que tenias que decirnos latias"**dijo arceus confuso tambien habia un ser humano alli

"**tenia que decir algo de caracter urgente es sobre mi hermano latios"**y todos suspiraron otra vez que sorprendio muy poco a ash

"**latias ya te hemos dicho que tu hemano siempre estara con nosotros pero no va a volver latias entiendelo de una vez porque yo no te lo pienso dar"**dice giratina

"giratina por que no le das el alma de su hermano"pregunta ash y la respuesta fue muy ruda

"**callate humano su alma me pertenece"**dice giratina rudamente

en ese instante una fuerza masiva empujo a giratina al suelo y no le dejaba moverse"**basho tensei"**grita ash con su doujutsu activado(tos)rinnegan(tos)

"vuelve a hablarme asi basilisco sin mirada petrificante y juro por arceus que la antimateria tendra que buscarse un nuevo dueño"dice ash escalofriadamente dejando en shock a todas las leyendas y a un basilisco que se estaba preguntando que habia pasado

"**ash,que demonios has hecho"**dice arceus en shock por no saber que ha hecho ash

"eso arceus fue una de mis habilidades rinnegan"dice ash orgullosamente

"**rinne...que"**dice arceus confusamente

"rinnegan es lo que me permite ser un dios"dice ash

silencio mortal que luego resultaron ser risas de todos

"**jajajajajajaja ash un dios? jajajajaja"**

**"ja desmuestralo"**

**"ash pero como vas a estar a mi nivel? eso es imposoble"**

giratina por otro lado estaba temblando de miedo por lo que podia hacer ash en ese momento sintio que alguien les espiaba

"**quie quiera que sea salga de ahi"**grita giratina

y todos los legendarios se pusieron en modo defensa pero ash les calmo

"chicos quien nos espia no es otro que latios el hermano de latias"dice ash y en ese momento latios hizo su entradita triunfal volviendose visible y volando dramaticamente por los el mundo silenciado

**"latios vuelve al mundo distorsion"**ordena giratina

"**tu ya no me ordenas estoy vivoooooo"**todos se volvieron hacia ash en silencio exigiendo una respuesta

"utilice **gedo: rine tensei(camino extremo: resucitacion pura de samsara)** para devolverle a la vida"informa ash"ya os dije que soy un dios puedo hacer cualquier cosa"

silencio mortal otra vez,un humano habia arrebatado un alma a giratina sin romper las reglas,giratina por otra parte estaba furioso que se cree ese humano para cojer algo que no le pertenece iba a atacarle con una bola de fuego que nadie vio venir pero ash si que lo vio

"**gakido: resolucion impia de maw(**AN: si alguien sabe como se escribe en japones le estaria muy agradecido)"y absorbió la bola de fuego dejando en shock a todos"**shinra tensei(juicio divino)"**y giratina fue lanzada por las aires contra una pared dura que la dejo incosciente

todos estaban atonitos por lo vivido y empezaron a bombardear a ash con muchas preguntas

"**ash que fue eso?"**

**"que barbaro has vencido a giratina con un solo golpe"**

**"silencio!ash quiero preguntarte algo mas,hay algo mas que nos quieras enseñar?"**dice arceus encariñandose con ash porque derroto a ese dolor de cabeza suyo con un solo golpe

"pues si latias y yo estamos enamorados el uno del otro"dice ash alegremente

silencio otravez y algunos se desmayaron de la impresion

"**os es un dia de lo mas entretenido"**dice arceus

"y no solo eso,me mudo a alrtomare para ser guardian de esta ciudad"dice ash

"**vaya ash tu si que sabes como entretener el dia pero quiero que portes una bendicion"**informa arceus**"quiero que te conviertas en un latios"**

choque era lo unico que podian pensar

"por supuesto arceus acepto esa bendicion"dice ash alegremente

"**por fin podremos estar juntos para siempre"**dice latias muy contenta

_**algunas horas mas tarde**_

"**como te ves ash"**pregunta latias

ash era ahora un latios plateado que estaba volando por los alrededores del hall de los origenes hasta que...

"**se esta haciendo tarde teneis que volver"**dice arceus

"cierto"dice ash en su forma humana"tenemos que explicarles esto a los demas vamos latias latios hasta luego arceus"

"**hasta luego y sed muy felices juntos"**dice arceus provocando un sonrojo entre los dos amantes y alejandose los tres de alli

* * *

**y hecho queridos lectores espero que os haya gustado la continoacion y perdonad por no poner la batalla que os tenia prometida pero el siguiente capitulo en definitiva la pongo**

**hasta luego**

**chao y luego os pongo la batalla entre las organizaciones criminales y ash **

**va a ser la bomba ya lo vereis**

**chao**


	4. batalla contra el team titanico

**bueno queridos lectores aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo que lo disfruten**

**disclaimer: no soy dueño de naruto o pokemon**

* * *

ash se consideraba muy afortunado por los regalos que habia recibido,se habia convertido en un latios raro plateado y estaba con sus hermanos pero no paraba de pensar que algo no iba bien y que algo muy grande iba a ocurrir pero sea lo que sea estaba preparado fue sacado de sus pensamiento como latias hablo

"**ash,antes habias dicho que venias de un clan olvidado"**

"en lo cierto son dos,senju que podian someter a demonios con el mokuton(elemento madera)y controlarlos con el sharingan(copia rueda del ojo) de los uchiha pero habia un doujutsu el rinnegan(patron onda de ojo) que te permitia controlar los seis caminos de dios para defenderse si el sharingan hacia algo impropio como lo hizo madara uchiha pero no voy a entrar en detalles con eso"explica ash

"**eso podria ser impresionante"**dice latios uniendose a la historia

"_por que sigo pensando que algo va a pasar_"piensa ash

* * *

_**en la base del team titanico**_

"bueno señores ¿ya esta todo listo para atacar altomare?"dice giovanni

"señor giovanni esta diciendo que ese son of a bitch se encuentra en altomare?"dice archie

"tan seguro como la palma de mi mano"dice giovanni

"pues aque esperamos hacia altomare"dice cyrus

"si"gritaron todos los grunts

* * *

_**de regreso en altomare**_

"maldita sea latios latias necesito que os escondais con la joya alma y no salgais hasta que yo os lo diga"dice ash angustiado

"**¿que pasa ash?**"dice latios confundido

"estan a punto de invadir altomare las organizaciones criminales"dice ash

**"quueee"**gritan el eon duo

"necesito que cojais la joya alma bianca y lorenzo y os escondais"ladra ash

**"y tu mientras que haras"**dice latias angustiada de que su reciente amor se sacrifique por ellos

"los detendre mientras vosotros estais a salvo creedme no me haran ni un rasguño"dice inspirando confianza en ellos

"**sea lo que sea no mueras por favor**"dice latios igual de angustiado por ash

_**dia de la invasion**_

"el momento mas temido ha llegado espero que la ciudad este ha salvo

"¡vamos a por los guardianes,a por el niño,y a por la joya alma!"dice todo el ejercito

"todos ellos han venido a por mi? que alagador y que patetico"dice ash"**kuchiyose no jutsu(tenica de invocacion)**"he invoco a sus cuerpos

"deva,petra,nigen,asura,gakido,gedo"esos eran los cuerpos de ash

"¡a por el!"gritan todos corriendo hacia el

**INTRODUZCA MUSICA-NIGHTCORE COMATOSE**

"**shinra tensei"**y la mayoria de la segunda fila salio volando por los aires y muriendo

"¿¡como ha hecho eso!?"dijeron todos sorprendidos y al unisono

los jefes no se dicen nada de lo sorprendido que estaban en ese momento ash carga contra todos ellos y todos saliendo de su estupor tambien cargan contra el,la mayoria de la primera fila fue volando y los que no,que eran la mayoria del ejercito,se enfrento en taijutsu(cuerpo a cuerpo)y parecia que ash ganaba terreno porque nadie podia activo su sharingan eterno

"**amaterasu**"dice ash y los individuos de la tercera fueron incinerados

"**tsukuyomi"**y los individuos de la primera(los que quedaban) al segundo estaban gritando de dolor y cayeron en un coma eterno que nunca despertarian de el

ash siguio barriendo el ejercito de giovanni cyrus archie maxie y gechist mientras en el escondite del hall de los origenes con los humanos y pokemon veian impresionados como ash barria con ellos el suelo y giratina dijo

**"dale ash"**todos se sorprendieron pero empezaron a gritarle a ash animo incluso los humanos de altomare que gritaban que expulsase a los invasores

de vuelta en el combate ash habia cojido una espada de un grunt muerto y empezo a matar a los grunts

"esto se esta pasando de liston,utilizaran a los pokemon contra mi lo se pero yo tengo un ash mas en la manga"dice ash sonriendo maliciosamente

"utilizad los pokemon idiotas"y en ese momento todos lazaron sus pokebolas pero el resultado era el mismo ash seguia barriendo el suelo con ellos con un poco mas de dificultad hasta que se harto y dijo

"**katon: gokakou menyou(llama demoniaca)"**y de su boca salieron un monton de llamas que cubrieron el campo de batalla

decir que los jefes estaban impresionados era un eufemismo estaban en shock,un niño podia hacer todo eso?seria mago?tenian que investigarle costase lo que costase pero su sueño estaba lejos de cumplirse ya que ash estaba barriendo con ellos el suelo hasta que decidieron usar artilleria pesada contra el,los parasite-nets

"eso no funcionara comigo"dijo ash intimidando a los jefes"puesto que soy humano y vuestras redes estan diseñadas para los pokemon"

"en eso tiene razon el chico"dice archie

"es que nada puede pararle?"pregunto cyrus sorprendido

"es igual,ataquemosle"rugio giovanni y al instante los jefes lanzaron sus pokebolas

"ja,da igual contra qiuen combata siempre ganare sobre vosotros"dice ash"**raiton:jibasi(elemento rayo: asesino electromagnetico)**"y sesgo la vida de la quinta fila

todos estaban en shock nisiquiera las cinco organizaciones mundiales pudieron hacerle algo a ash y todos en el hall de los origenes estaban vitoreando a ash

**FIN DE LA MUSICA**

"nunca en la vida dejare que hagais algo en esta bella ciudad"ruge ash"ahora...¡FUERA!"ruge otra vez"**fuuton:daitoppa(elemento viento: gran avance)"**

y el resto del ejercito murio por la embestida del aire hasta que llego la policia y detuvieron a los jefes de este intento de asesinato a la ciudad

_**en la sala de los origenes**_

"**fiuuuu,nunca he visto a ash asi"**dice pikachu

"de verdad ese chico se merece un altar"dijo un ciudadano de altomare

"tu lo has dicho"dijo otro"yo digo que le levantemos una estatua como latios y latias"y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo

"si ese honor se lo merece el primer humano que nos ha salvado a todos y a nuestra bella ciudad"dijo otro

"siiiiiiiii"gritaron todos

"**vaya ash eso fue impresionante"**dice latias

"**este chico cada dia se gana mas mi respeto"**dice giratina

"**escucharme todos humanos y pokemon por igual esta decidido ash sera el nuevo guardian de altomare"**dice arceus

y todos regresaron a su casa sin nigun rasguño y listo para preguntar mas a ash donde consiguio esas habilidadesy donde esta su clan pero eso lo sabrian mañana

* * *

**y hecho queridisimos lectores wow que batalla ¿he?¿mola?¿no mola? por favor comentad **

**hasta el poximo capitulo **

**chao**


	5. patrimonio revelado

**bueno queridos lectores aqui vengo con mas y mejor vaya batalla la anterior no? bueno aqui va la continoacion que la disfruteis**

**diclaimer no soy dueño de pokemon o naruto**

* * *

hoy nuevamente kami le hablo en sueños a ash diciendole que deberia ser mas fuerte porque akatsuki venia tras de el porque el tenia al fenix de once colas(fenukuto juushobi) cosa que ash no se creeia que su padre Sang uchiha y su madre Rina senju decidieran sellar al fenukuto dentro de el lo cual aborreceria a sus padres sino fuera porque kami le dijo que sus padres fueron atacados por el fenix y tenian que mantener a la gente a salvo pero a ash no le hacia gracia tener otro bijuu encerrado en el porque el ultimo (kyubi)le hizo la otra vida un infierno nefario

"asi que basicamente mis verdaderos padres me trajeron a esta dimension para salvarme de los maniacos llamados ciudadanos de konoha y de danzo para convertirme en un arma"afirma ash y kami asinte

"bueno es bueno saber que mis verdaderos padres se preocupaban por mi"dice ash alegre

"**es hora de despertar ash y recurerda lo que te he dicho sobre akatsuki no se detendran ante nada para conseguirte"**dice kami**"y de paso cuenta que eres adoptado en pueblo paleta de acuerdo?"**

"si gran kami"dice arrodillandose para despedirse

_**en el mundo real**_

**"arceus creo que necesita dormir con todo lo que ha** **pasado"**dice latios mientras arceus intentaba despertarlo temprano para que pueda responder a sus preguntas

**"nunca un humano me ha tenido tan sorprendido antes de este modo y debo saber su secreto de sus poderes porque si os habeis fijado hay otra presencia no humana tras su mente"**dice arceus confundiendo a todo el mundo

**"a que te refieres padre?"**pregunta celebi

"**bueno es debido a que he estado espiando su mente por si hay malos recuerdos y he encontrado muchos"**dice arceus confundiendo otra vez a todos

"**padre,que clase de recuerdos tiene ash y por que son malos?"**pregunta latias angustiada(al parecer se gustan mucho pero latias se pregunta si de verdad confia en ella)

"**bueno ademas de que tiene recuerdos de otra persona que no es el he notado una presencia maligna mucho mayor a mi poder sellada en su interior"**dice arceus

en ese momento ash desperto y se dirijio a los confundidos pokemon que ya no sabian que pensar de ash pero mientras este ajeno a lo que pensaban les dijo buenas y los pokemon contestaron nerviosamente que ash se harto y dijo

"bien chicos a que tanto nervio y misterio"dice un molesto ash

"**ash hemos notado que tu alma tiene dos recuerdos que no son tuyos y hemos notado una presencia maligna sellada en tu interior que no te pertenece a ti"**dice arceus

en ese momento la temperatura de ash bajo y se pregunto si lo iban a aceptar tal y como es o lo veran como un demonio y sombriamente se dirijio a arceus

"arceus quiero que comprendas que esto es un secreto muy grande y solo se debe revelar a los pokemon ningun humano debe saber que yo guardo un poder maligno en mi"dice ash

**"esta bien ash puedes confiar en nosotros"**dice latias

"os acordais de que os dije que no pertenezco a este universo que mis padres se sacrificaron para salvarme?"dice ash y todos asintieron ash por su parte continuo"sang uchiha y rina senju mis verdaderos padres me trajeron aqui y asi fui adptado por delia ketchum"y en ese punto pikachu hablo

"**pero ash deberias habernos contado eso"**

"cieto pero la trama viene ahora durante el parto de mi madre un hombre con mascara se introdujo en la aldea y trajo al fenukuto juushobi(fenix de once colas)y trajo con sigo muerte y destruccion a la aldea muchos shinobi murieron defendiendo la aldea"y todos se horrorizaron porque ya sabian adonde iba ash"cierto mis padres para impedir una masacre sellaron al fenix dentro de mi porque no podian elegir a otro niño por que sabian que yo era la rencarnacion del rokudaime hokage(sexto)(naruto es la rencarnacion de ash)y para salvarme de una vida de infierno el fenix los teletransporto a este universo y alli muriron mis padres dandome a mi como un niño cualquiera"

"**ash quien era el rokudaime hokage?"**pregunta arceus

"era naruto el nidaime rikudou sennin"dice ash

"**ash quien es ese riku-no se que"**pregunta pikachu

"se le conocia como el sabio de los seis caminos(humano,dios,fantasma hambriento,demonios,infierno y animal) ya que podia usar cualquier cosa a su favor"

"**vaya ese rikudou sabia lo que hace"**dijo latios

* * *

en pueblo paleta habia una reunion de caracter urgente con la policia porque al parecer ash no se habia presentado y dijeron que su pokedex la encontraron incinerada tan solo delia ketchum sabia la verdad de donde estaba pero dijo que solo ash podra darse a revelar si el quiere y si no pues es su decision pero el estaba vivo porque la llamo diciendo que se quedaba en altomare pero que nadie deberia saber si estaba en altomare o no obviamente dijo que era para esconderse de akatsuki y dijo que nadie deberia ir alli por querer destruir todo a su paso y sin ningun remordimiento,tambien dijo todo su pasado y que ella le veia como el contenedor al igual que lo haran los pokemon o eso esperaba,delia se sorprendio mucho pero lo acepto pero todo se vino abajo cuando empezaron a preguntar a delia

"delia es mejor si nos dices donde esta ash"dijo el

"si señora delia dime por favor donde esta ash"dice misty preocupada por su amor pero ella no sabe que ash ama a latias

"os lo digo una y otra vez no os voy a decir donde esta ash"dijo una delia molesta

"pero por favor señora diganos por que hace ash esto"dice may preocupada por su amigo

"solo dire que lo hace para salvaros"dice delia cerrando la puerta en las narices de todos y confundidos para no variar

* * *

en ese instante ash se teletransporto en ruta 1 con latias y dejo un clon con todos por si las cosas se salen de control

* * *

cuando ash aparecio por pueblo paleta con un henge para que la gente no le reconociera todos lo veian como si nunca hubieran visto un extranjero

"disculpen que esta pasando"dice el extraño con la chica en sus brazos al acercarse a la casa vio un barullo de personas

"hola quien eres tu mi bella prince...argh"dijo brock agonizante de amor que ash lo tumbo de un puñetazo

"vuelve a cortejar a mi novia y juro por el amor de arceus que usted no vuelve a ver la luz de un nuevo dia ¡¿entendido?!"ruge el extraño

el extraño tenia un pelo largo que le llegaba hasta un cuarto de la espalda(tipo madara en la lucha contra hashirama) llevaba una armadura azul el sus hombros y una coraza con una falda metalica ambas de color plateadas con un traje rojo sangre con tomoes giendo en su pecho y otro en su estomago y la chica tenia el pelo rojo(tipo kushina)con un vestido blanco como la nieve (muy bella por cierto)

"disculpe quienes sois vosotros?"dice misty

"somos madara uchiha y mi novia kushina senju"dijo ash mintiendo"venimos por una parada en pueblo paleta ¿podemos entrar?" pregunta ash

"claro"dice la señora delia"pero ellos no"

"por que no"dice brock recuperado(increible no?)

"porque en el momento que yo os deje pasar me bombardeareis con preguntas tontas otra vez"

"y por eso deja pasar a un extraño que a sus conocidos"dice asombrado gary

"si"dijo y cerro otra vez la puerta

"bueno ya en casa jovencito puede quitarse el disfraz humano y mostrarme su forma latios plateado y tu igual jovencita"al pricipio ella la miro con cara sorprendida pero pronto comprendio que se trataba de la madre de ash que se lo habra contado todo

"aqui va"dijo ash y latias convirtiéndose en sus formas lati

"vaya esto es impresionate mas en vivo que en pantalla"despues oyeron un grito porque al transformarse ash y latias tuvieron que dejar caer el henge y los de la puerta vieron un destello alrededor de la puerta y decidieron hechar la puerta abajo para sacar a la señora delia de ese tipo pero la sorpresa que fue es que se encontraron fue que era el propio ash y latias de altomare y ash transformado en latios y muchos se desmayaron tan solo el y gary con los ojos como platos

"esto va a resultar muy embarazoso"dice ash suspirando por la gran charla que tenia que dar ahora

* * *

**y corten wow este capitulo es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora para que dure todo el puente porque no voy a actualizar esos dias porque voy a estar privado de ordenador asi que hasta la proxima**

**chao**


	6. separaciones

**bueno despues de todo este puente estoy de vuelta queridos lectores y aqui os dejo la continoacion**

**disclaimer: no soy dueño de naruto o pokemon y todas sus empresas relacionadas**

* * *

ash no se lo podia creer finalmente u sercreto salio a la luz solo porque querian ponerse en peligro que asi quedurante el proceso de desmayamiento volvio a colocar su henge en el y en latias para que asi no pudieran sospechar pero su madre le dijo que se quitase el henge porque ellos ya sabian que era ash asi que a regañadientes se lo quito

"ash,tienes mucho que explicar"dijo una misty muy furiosa

"yo no te debo ninguna explicacion es mas tu me debes una expicacion de porque interrunpes asi en una casa ajena,sinverguenza"dice ash molesto(todo mi plan se ha ido al garete por su maldita idiotez es hora de pasar al pan b)

"como te atreves con una señorita indefensa como yo"dice misty perdiendo los estribos

"¡¿indefensa?!eso no lo demostraste en nuestros viajes "dice ash relajado

todos se quedaron en shock por lo que habia cambiado ash

"ash nos puedes decir como te convertiste en un latios"dice may interviniendo en la pelea

"eso no es asunto vuestro"dice ash enigmaticamente

"¿que te pasa ash,por que nos tratas como si te hubieramos hecho algo?"pregunta max

pero antes de que algiuen podia hacer nada una pokebol volo a la cabeza de ash y un rayo rojo lo abdujo dentro como un pokemon normal pero ash se escapo y dio una mirada de muerte a brock quien fue el que habia lanzado la pokebol y era quien queria capturarle o eso pensaba ash

"tu...maldito...osas querer capturarme?!"dice ash disparando instinto asesino

"ash...solo era para ver si eres un pokemon total,nada m...argh"fue silenciado porque ash lo levanto por los aires con una mano invisible estrangulando a brock

"eso no es psiquico"dice gary asombrado

"oh por favor no me compares con los demas pokemon psiquicos que aunque son fuertes no estan a mi nivel"dice ash asombrando a todos

"tienes mucho que decir ketchum"dice una misty asombrada

"que yo no tengo que dacirte nadaa mistymisty,misty"dice ash burlandose de ella cosa que ash consiguio lo que planeo cabrearla

"nos lo vas a decir quieras o no"ruge misty

"y por que tengo que hacer eso "dice ash"y no vengas con eso de que si no confias en mi por que precisamente es eso misty no confio en ti"dice ash

"pero ash pense que eramos algo mas que amigos"dice misty ya llorando por la tristeza

"oh por favor yo ya tengo novia y es ella kushina puedes venir"dice ash y el corazon de misty dio un vuelco de tristeza a furia ella pensaba que quien era esa para quitarle a su ash y vloverlo en contra suya

"quien eres tu putita"dice furiosa misty y en ese punto ash juro no levantarle la mano a nadie pero en ese intante golpeo a misty con tal fuerza que la tumbo(perdon a los fans de misty pero es que misty me saca de mis casillas)

"ash... por que?"dice debilmente misty

"yo no te quiero a ti puta(otra vez perdon)"ruge en furia ash"y quedate con eso en la cabeza: latias me quiere y yo la quiero asi que largo"

en ese punto misty se fue llorando a casa y ash se sento un poco culpable de lo que habia hecho pero lo mejor es dejarla un poco de espacio o eso pensaba

"asi que ash latias es tuya"dice iris interrunpiendo a todo lo que vio

"por supuesto que es mia"dijo ash con tono sensual que hizo sonreir a latias y sonrojarla

"no digo de esa manera tonto"dice iris suspirando

"no la vas a capturar iris porque en el momento que lo hagas te pegare tal paliza que ni tu madre te reconocera ¡me entiendes!"ruge ash mandando instinto asesino

"pero ash solo prestamela para hacerme un maestro dragon"dice valientemente iris

"mi respuesta es no"dice ash empezando a perder los estribos y a mandar mas instinto asesino"ahora si me disculpan tengo mucho que hacer"

en ese momento ash pone todos los sellos espacio-tiempo por toda la casa sorprendiendo a todos por la velocidad que lo hizo y cilan se sorprendio porque esos simbolos los habia visto en la columna lanza en las columnas de dialga y palkia solo que esos sellos parecian una combinacion de los dos simbolos hasta que cayo en la cuenta que esos sellos mezclan espacio y tiempo para alteralos

"crei que espacio y tiempo eran incompatibles y por eso no hay ataques de ese tipo que vas a hacer"cuestiona cilan sorprendido

dos cosas pasaron que los demas se preguntaban de donde a sacado esos sellos y que ash se sorprendio de que cilan sepa de esos sellos

"primeramente me impresionas cilan porque la gente raramente habla de estos sellos y lo segundo lo que planeo hacer es llevar la casa de mi madre junto con ella para asi poder alejarla de vosotros y no volver jamas"dice ash atemorizando a todos,ash planeaba dejarles?

ash pero por que te vas no crees que deberiamos tener unas explicaciones,jovencito"dice oak exigiendo respuestas

en ese intante el instinto asesino se disparo en la sala

"me importa un bledo tus exigencias,viejo"dice ash que en ese instante todos se sorprendiron con el grado de irrespetuosidad con el por parte de ash,en cambio el profesor estaba ardiendo de furia el queria respuestas y ash se las dara quiera o no

"ash te exijo que me des esas respuestas y de que seas el otro otra vez"grita el

en ese instante el instinto asesino se disparo provocando el desmayo a todos excepto a gary y a su abuelo

"ME IMPORTA UN COMINO TUS EXIJENCIAS ANCIANO VUELVO A DECIR"ruge ash en rabia que sorprendio a los que no estaban desmayados,en otra dimension arceus se estremecio por el instinto que llego pero lo desestimo

de vuelta en la tierra las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y gary con su abuelo intentaban averiguar por que ash se iba solo que ellos no contaban que ash no lo iba a decir

"delia,tu has hablado con el acerca de esto"dice oak intentando su ultimo intento solo que este fallo rotundamente

"si, samuel lo he hablado y acepto"dice delia

samuel se quedo sin palabras por una vez en la vida y se prometio volver a ash y a su madre lejos de altomare

"samuel no insistas ash esta intentando..."fue cortada por ash que dijo un jutsu de viento para sacar a todos de la casa escepto latias y delia

"**fuuton: daitoppa(elemento viento: gran avance)"**dijo ash y al instante los desmayados y el profesor oak junto con gary salieron volando de la casa literalmente

"**jikudan no jutsu(jutsu espacio-tiempo)"**y la casa entera desaparecio con una nota que decia que no se molestarse en seguirles porque en el momento que les viese en altomare les mataria directamente

_**en** **altomare**_

latios y bianca junto con lorenzo estaban muy preocupados con ash y con latias porque habia pasado dos horas desde que se fueron y sabiendo del **hiriasin no jutsu(dios del trueno volador)** que es una tecnica de teletransporte llegarian y se irian con delia y la casa dentro,habian hecho modificaciones para que la casa quedase junto al taller de lorenzo con un bonito jardin y muy amplio por cierto para que delia pudiese dedicarse a la jardineria

en ese instante aparecieron con la casa incluida con delia y con latias junto con ash

"¿y bien,como ha ido?"pregunta bianca

"jamas he visto una persona tan imponente"dice ash

"ash no crees que has exagerado"dice delia

"tuve que hacerlo para salvarles y que no se entrometan en akatsuki ni en nuestro camino,y no me gusta hasta donde he llegado"dice ash tristemente"mi plan era hacer desaparecer la casa enigmaticamente para que no sospechasen pero al entrar por su maldito miedo e idiotez al mostrarte mi forma latios y hacer caer el henge destrozo todo mi plan y tuve que ponerme asi para hacerles saber que no me sigan y que hemos cortado"

"supongo que no puedo criticarte por eso pero tampoco deberias haberte puesto asi con el profesor no?"dice delia en tono de regaño

"mama si no lo hacia el profesor habria obtenido las respuestas y habia fastidiado todo mi plan"dice ash defendiendose relajadamente

"supongo que tienes razon,pero aun no me quedo a gusto"dice delia tristemente

"lo bueno es que todo a salido bien,no?"dice lorenzo"y si quiere señora delia puedo mostrarle la ciudad para que se familiarice"

"me gustaria mogollon pero llamame delia,me hace sentir joven"dice alegremente delia

* * *

_**en una guarida**_

"a llegado la hora de conseguir al fenukuto no juushobi(fenix de once colas)"dice un ser llamado como pein

"hai lider-sama"dicen todos los que le rodean

"muy pronto ash conseguiremos lo que queremos"dice pein enigmaticamente

"a ver cuanto de fuerte te has vuelto ash-kun"dice itachi

"que dices itachi? vamos sera facil por los registros de entrenador que recibimos a ese niño necesitan que le den unas lecciones de madurez"dice kisame

"kisame no subestimemos a nuestro enemigo,vale? presiento que nos espera una sorpresa"dice itachi preocupado

"je eres un paranoico"dice kisame confiado

"por lo que dicen nuestros informes este niño se sacrifica por todos los pokemon sea de la raza que sea"dice pein"creo que nos podemos valer de eso,akatsuki ¡dispersaos!"ordena pein

"hai lider-sama"dijeron todos

* * *

**y hecho wow este capitulo es el mas largo que haya escrito por el momento en el proximo capitulo veremos de que esta hecho ash en sus entrenamientos con el sharingan,el rinnegan y sus otros poderes**

**asi que hasta la proxima**

**chao**


	7. flash-backs y cambios

**bueno queridos lectores no os he decepcionado no? bueno aqui va la continuacion**

**disclaimer: no soy dueño de pokemon o naruto**

* * *

nuestro querido heroe azabache patrullaba las calles de altomare por si hay una disrrupcion o problema,en poco tiempo se habia ganado el respeto el cariño y la amistad de todos los habitantes de altomare y actualmente se encuentra sentado en la estatua a su honor que le hicieron los altomarianos que en su opinion le gusto y le sorprendio mucho ya que no esperaba que le hicieran una estatua dos veces mas grande que latios y latias en el centro de estas dos,por otra parte su madre estaba muy encariñada con la ciudad y se habia familiarizado mucho con la ciudad gracias a la ayuda del abuelo de bianca

"_vaya pikachu no sabia que habia otra pikachu por aqui,ya habeis formado una familia"_dice ash telepaticamente,otra cosa que enseño a latios y latias es a hablar telepaticamente puesto que el sabia incluso enseño a pikachu por que no se necesitaba ser psiquico para eso

_**flash back**_

"chicos,enserio,estoy harto de traducir todo lo que latios latias y pikachu dicen"dice ash cansadamente

"pues no hay otra cosa ash a no ser que los ayudes a hablar en telepatia"dice bianca queriendo ser sarcastica cosa que no funciono

"claro bianca puedo ayudarles puesto que yo tambien se"dice ash alegremente y todos lo miraron como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza"_chicos es verdad"_habla en telepatia cosa que conmociono a todos

"claro ash tu eres ahora un latios entero por lo tanto tu puedes hablar ahora en telepatia"dice lorenzo y todos suspiraron"ahhhhh"pero ash tenia otra sorpresa para ellos

"chicos no hace falta ser psiquico para eso"dice ash

"quuueeeeeeeee"gritan todos

"solo hace falta tener una mente disciplinada para ello"dice ash

"wow,entonces nosotros podemos aprenderla tambien"dice bianca alegremente

"si pero se necesita mucho entrenamiento"dice ash seriamente"ademas de que se hace falta transmitir la mente al otro"

"**pero ash eso lo pueden conseguir lo se**"dice latias inspirando confianza

"si tu lo dices"susurra ash"bueno vale os enseñare a todos ademas de que debo poner a prueba mis poderes de dragon"

_**fin del flash back**_

"_si,es muy bella ademas ella me comprende y confio plenamente en ella"_dice pikachu

"se ve que estais bien los dos asi que me alegro por vosotros"dice ash alegremente

"_valla se ve que los dos estais alegres_"dice latias embarazada

"hola cariño como llevas al bebe"dice ash

_"bien aun no se que ADN va a predominar,arceus nos explico que si el ADN humano prevalece tendrá aspecto humano en su disfraz humano y un hibrido en su forma pokemon ademas de que tendra las habilidades de nigendo,pero si el ADN pokemon predomina entoces sera como nosotros dos solo que en su disfraz humano sera_ hibrido"

"si,lo recuerdo"dice ash"y tambien ese dia gracioso"

_**flash back**_

latios corria como un loco hasta que choco contra ash cuando volaba

"au latios,se puede saber a donde vas con tanta prisa?"pregunta adolorido ash

"corre ash,corre"dice latios angustiado"latias esta en celo"

"¡¿y ahora me lo dices?! a correr"dice ash angustiado pero en ese instante aparecio latias con una mirada lujuriosa en sus ojos

"tu,hermanito fuera"dice empujando mentalmente a latios fuera del camino y quedandose a solas con ash

"eh,latias ya se que estas en celo pero puedes esperar al menos un mes mas para tenerlo,verdad?"dice ash desesperado por salir de esa situacion

"no puedo esperar mas"susurra latias en el oido de ash suavemente

...

pasadas dos horas fuera y ash exhausto latios bianca lorenzo y pikachu se preocuparon mucho pero ash dijo que le restasen importancia puesto que no era de su incumbencia nada de lo que haya pasado alla afuera

_**fin del flash back**_

"y tambien recuerdo cierta peliroja que casi destruye altomare por solo tenerme"dice ash suspirando de tristeza porque podian haber sido amigos nada mas pero aquel dia que quiso destrozar altomare ash no tuvo mas remedio que abandonarla antes de que ella acabase con toda la ciudad porque ella misma se puso en peligro

_**flash back**_

"ash pronto volveras a ser mio"pensaba cierta pelizanahoria camino del jardin secreto de altomare

cuando la atraveso la pared ilusoria desactivo las trampas que ash tenia puestas como defensa para alertar de que alguien habia entrado al jardin secreto pero afortunadamente las trampas de aire aun seguian funcionado por lo cual esto alerto a ash,latios,latias y pikachu que corrieron como locos a la fuente de la joya alma

"presiento una presencia conocida"dice ash haciendo un fuerte el la fuente de la joya alma

"¿qiuen es ash?"dice latios

"creeo que es...misty!"dice asombrado ash"que querra ahora"

justo en ese instante llego misty mas que decidida a lo que iba a hacer

"que quieres misty?"pregunta ash

"ash quiero que vuelvas a mi lado,que seamos uno,el amor que tu me tienes lo has confundido con esa puta latias"dice furiosamente misty,latios se puso muy furioso por lo que habia dicho de su hermana

"misty no voy a ir contigo por que no puedes entenrder eso"dice ash rabiosamente

"porque esa puta te ha lavado el cerebro y pretendo recuperarte"dice misty que en ese instante disparo una bola muy extraña hacia latias que ash la cojio y fue el error mas grande de su vida porque esa bola absorbia la mente y la consciencia de quien la tocaba pero su fuerza de voluntad y su chackra fue mas grande y logro despertarse solo para oir a latias gritar de dolor por una bala que se habia alojado en su brazo izquierdo,ash al ver esto que latias se desmayo por el dolor se puso muy furioso pero era tarde latios y pikachu estaban inconscientes por las mismas esferas y misty habia cogido la joya alma solo para que ash le pegase un puñetazo y la mandase a volar unos metros recuperando este la joya alma y volviendola a poner en el lugar que le corresponde

"es que estas loca"grita ash"pudiste habernos matado"

"esta ciudad es maligna ash y solo intento sacarte de aqui por que no puedes entender que quiero estar contigo"dice misty

"y por que tu no puedes entender que quiero estar con latias porque la amo a ella"dice ash desafiante

"nooooo"dice misty"latias te utilizo e hipnotizo para que te vayas"

"para que iba a hacer eso"dice ash

"porque ella es obsesiva"dice misty con una mirada de,no es obvio?

en ese punto ash le pego tal puñetazo que la dejo inconsciente y dijo

"puta,y tu no eres obsesiva,ja mi culo"

"**latias!"**dice latios ya recuperado que,en ese instante,ash utiliza una manipulacion de chackra curativo para curar la hemorragia de latias y despertarla

**"deberiamos matarla por lo que ha hecho"**dice un furico pikachu

"ya pero antes de entregarla a la policia dejame hacer algo,quiero saber de donde saco esos juguetitos porque ella misma no los pudo obtener"

**"cierto"**dice latias despierta

_**fin del flash back**_

* * *

**y hecho queridos lectores se que no es mucho pero intentare si tengo tiempo a hacer los capitulos mas largos pero claro me teneis que dejar mas tiempo para actualizar asi que hasta la proxima**

**chao**


	8. visitas regalos y retos

**bueno queridos lectores estoy de vuelta despues de unos dias de mejora y con un capitulo mas largo que lo disfruteis comentad si os gusta o no os estare muy agradecido**

**disclaimer: no soy dueño de naruto o pokemon ni sus empresas relacionadas**

* * *

kami volvio a hablarle hoy en sueños a ash pero esta le llamaba naruto el principe uchiha senju diciendole el progreso de akatsuki y felicitandole por su nueva familia y por su hijo,ash se sonrojo por las felicitaciones de la madre de arceus pero lo dejo pasar cuando escucho que uno de su familia itachi uchiha habia masacrado a toda su familia y se habia unido a akatsuki solo por poder,sin embargo ash no creia que itachi el prodigio uchiha masacrase a su familia por ninguna razon,quizas podia quitar a itachi del camino mostrandose un senju-uchiha bondadoso fiel pero solo el tiempo lo dira,ash tambien pidio el tiempo en que akatsuki invadiria altomare y kami le dijo que seria al cabo de unas semanas no podia decir el tiempo exacto puesto que eso va encotra de las leyes de los dioses,ash tambien pidio que se le dijera cual era el genjutsu definitivo ademas del tsukuyomi,kami le dijo que estaba preparado para anular los dos que habia pero solo podia controlar uno el **izanagi(ilusion de realidad)**el que no podia controlar era el **kotoamatsukami(combinacion de los dioses celestiales)**pero como habia abierto el sharingan especial de cuatro tomoes en el mangekekyo solo el tiempo dira cuando estara listo para aprenderlo pero kami le dijo que se concentrase en el** izanagi** para asi poder salvarse la vida en caso nescesario,en todo caso ash queria aprender esa ilusion que apreder esa hipnotizacion puesto que estaba preparado pero kami le prohibio aprenderlo por ahora.

"**bueno,en todo caso aprende el izanagi y por el momento olvidate del kotoamatsukami,de acuerdo"**

"de acuerdo kami-sama"

**"es hora de que depiertes ash aunque aun es pronto en tus sueños te dire el progreso de akatsuki"**

"hai kami-sama"dijo inclinando la cabeza

"**antes de que te vallas quiero darte un regalo,un arma espiritual llamada excalibur(**no es un crossover con el rey arturo y tampoco poseo la espada relacionada con las empresas del rey arturo tan solo poseo la idea)**"**

"¿para que kami-sama?"

**"esto te ayudara el la lucha contra akatsuki,esta arma se fusionara en tu brazo derecho cuando despiertes,es la hoja definitiva que puede dividirlo todo asi que ten cuidado porque en un corte te puedes llevar una region de por medio"**

ash al principio sintio miedo del poder que excalibur emanaba pero poco a poco se fusiono con el en el brazo como kami dijo

**"tan solo el entrenamiento podra despertarla asi que entrena,primero libera tu energia interior y tu brazo se convertira en una espada espiritual con una hoja dorada por el exterior del brazo con una aura dorada cubriendote todo el brazo despues tienes que entrenar para que empieze a cortar"**

"me siento honrado con este regalo kami-sama"dicho esto cerro los ojos para despertar

* * *

ash se desperto solo para ver a un giratina a solas con el y con cara con sonrisa perversa que algo le decia a ash que algo se llevava entre manos y con pensamientos nada santos(no ese tipo de pensamientos,pervertidos)

"giratina podias dejar de mirarme asi,son solo las seis de la mañana"dijo ash cansadamente

"**es que ash...,podias enseñarme lo que sabes no?"**dice giratina

"quieres que yo te entrene?!"dice ash en shock no todas las veces se presenta una deidad con cara de querer entrenar

"**por favor,ash asi podre igualar a arceus en poder"**dice giratira en suplica con ojos de cachorrito(no,no estaba en su forma humana)

_"kawai! no puedo resistirme a esos ojos,son mas peligrosos que los mios"_pensaba ash

"vale giratina te entrenare con lo que puedes llegar a obtener por que se necesita mi sangre para llegar al pleno potencial ya que mi sangre forma el doujutsu y el **mokuton(elemento madera)**

"**de acuerdo a las lineas de sangre y sus ataques no puedo llegar,pero a lo demas si"**decia ilusionada

"claro que si pero dejame a solas un momento quiero adentrarme en mi paisaje mental"giratina asintio y dejo a ash en la posicion de loto

* * *

ash se adentro en una especie de jardín con una casa de campo moderna que se suponía que ahí vivía su huésped así que espero a que salga que para su fortuna no fue mucho

"vaya,vaya mi carcelero se dedica a aparecer,que honroso por mi parte,como estas y para que has venido?"dice un hombre con la camisa naranja fuerte color fuego con unos pantalones vaqueros largos negros y pelo color fuego con ojos de ave naranja suave

"escuchame fenu necesito que me digas donde esta el templo de athenea"

"kami dijo que se encontraba en tu mente en un templo no lejos del lago ten encuenta que esta es tu mente chaval aunque es muy grande para un humano"dice el fenix de once colas

"gracias"dice ash llendo hacia el lago y encontrando el templo

"muchas gracias por este regalo athenea-sama,kami-sama"dijo arrodillandose ante la estatua de athenea

* * *

"listo giratina podemos entrenar ya"dice ash levantandose

"**si estoy ansiosa por empezar"**dice giratina

"**no esperaras empezar sin nosotros verdad**"dice una voz a sus espaldas que hizo congelar a giratina y a ash

"**hola chicos,no os esperaba encontrar aqui"**dice giratina nerviosamente

"**giratina no puedo creer que ash te vaya a entrenar sin nosotros,tambien queremos aprender por si no lo sabias"**dice palkia

"eh,chicos de que va esto?"dice ash confundido

**"queremos que nos entrenes a los tres,sobre todo en el kamui ya que queremos saber como fue compatible tu movimiento ya que espacio y tiempo no pueden juntarse,o no?"**dice dialga

"kuso,entonces me habeis estado espiando"dice ash maldiciendo a las deidades"pero tengo curiosidad de lo que va a decir arceus de esto"

eso congelo literalmente a las deidades ya que no se esperaban estas respuestas,ash ya no viajaba mas asi que era mas facil que los entrenara pero no se esperaban esta respuesta por lo que habian observado al joven era un niño que se entusiasma a la primera de cambio por entrenar a pokemons fuertes pero ahora era mas responsable a la hora de actuar

"bueno,veo que no habeis contado con el por lo que veo"dijo ash levantando una ceja

**"ash por favor no se lo digas,nos matara si no estamos en nuestros puestos vigilando en mundo**"dice giratina desesperada por saber los secretos de ash

"bien,esta bien no puedo resistirme a esos ojos tuyos asi que que mas dara"dice ash con una sonrisa

"**bueno comencemos antes de que arceus se de cuenta de nuestra ausencia"**dice dialga

"veo que estais impacientes los tres"dice ash con una sonrisa siniestra que hizo al trio creacion congelarse de miedo

"**no nos harias nada verdad?"**dice giratina

"empieza vuestra tortu...er vuestro entrenamiento"

* * *

_**en una**_ **_guarida_**

"asi que eso nos ha llegado"dice pein pensante

"wow ese tio pudo mover una casa entera,te enteras itachi?"dice kisame

"si pero eso no es normal a no ser que seas un uchiha con el kamui o que tengas el **hiriasin** del cuarto mejorado como naruto es verdaderamente sorprendente"dice itachi sin emocion

"oh venga itachi sorprendete un poco,pareces siempre apagado"dice kisame suspirando por su compañero

"silencio! que ese niño moviese una casa es de lo mas sorprendente pero eso no significa nada hay que encontrarle y darle caza asi el supremo nos aclamara como heroes"dice pein

"cierto,pero no hay que olvidar que corto todo vinculo de paleta cortando con sus amigos y llevandose la casa de su madre a no se donde porque desapareció a la nada"dice zetsu

"eso es verdad ya no podre practicar mi arte sobre la casa o su madre"dice deidara

"con lo pesimo que es su arte no me extrañaria que te escupiese a la cara"dice sasori de la arena roja

"sea lo que sea ya no podre prestarles en sacrificio a jashin-sama"dice hidan

"no quiero volverte a oir decir la palabra jashin de acuerdo hidan"dice un hombre con una mascara

"lider-sama ha dicho silencio"dice una mujer con los ojos anaranjados

"hay que encontrar a ese diablillo y taerlo aqui al gedo-mazo"dice pein"akatsuki,dispersaos!"

"hai lider-sama"dice todo el mundo desapareciendo

* * *

_**de vuelta en**** altomare**_

ya se había vuelto de noche y las deidades estaban sudando balas por el ejercicio de control de chackra ash los habia dejado para entrenar con la excalibur al principio cuando la desperto todo su cuerpo parecia explotar pero poco a poco se normalizo dejando su brazo con una hoja dorada en el exterior y con un aura dorada de una espada cubriendo su brazo

"uf,esto es dificil pero no me rendire conseguire despertar a excalibur a su maximo potencial"dice ash con un puño de determinacion

"**ash esto es muy dificil**"dice giratina casada y sudando en su forma humana con un kunai para marcar cuanto habia subido en el arbol pero seguia poniendo demasiado y se caia

"os enseñe que el chackra no es la energia natural que vosotros manipulais muy a menudo con el aura,ademas podeis intentarlo en vuestra casa se esta haciendo tarde y yo no quiero problemas con arceus chicos"

**"esta bien ash,es hora de que volvamos antes de que arceus sepa de nuestro entrenamiento secreto"**dice dialga

"bien hasta mañana chicos"dice ash despidiendose de las deidades que ellas desaparecieron a sus respectivos hogares con una desagradable sorpresa

* * *

_**en el mundo distorsion**_

"**uf,llege a casa es hora de un merecido descanso"**dice giratina

**"oh creeme que eso no va a ser asi,tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar"**dice una voz espeluznante que hizo congelar a giratina

**"¡arceus!"**dice giratina en shock

**"en carne y hueso querida"**dice arceus con un tono de broma

**"que quieres ahora"**dice giratina intentando ocultar su entrenamiento secreto con un resultado patetico

"**giratina no me intentes ocultar que has estado entrenando con ash para hacerte mas fuerte"**dice arceus enfurecido**"llama a las deidades tengo que hablar con ellos"**

**"si arceus"**dijo giratina derrotada

**"asi me gusta"**

_**unos minutos mas tarde**_

**"giratina que era eso tan importante que tenias que decirnos"**dice dialga enfurecido por no ir a su cama

**"chicos arceus nos ha descubierto"**dejando en shock a las deidades de espacio y tiempo

"**exacto chicos"**dice arceus

**"arceus no es lo que piensas"**dice palkia intentando apaciguar a arceus cosa que resulto todo lo contrario

"**vosotros y yo tenemos mucho de lo que hablar"**dice arceus enfurecido

* * *

"_algo no va bien con mis aprendices"_piensa ash_"sera mejor de que heche un vistazo"_

* * *

**"chicos quiero saber por que,acaso estais celosos de mi"**dice arceus tristemente

"**no,claro que no simplemente nos entrenaba porque yo se lo pedi que lo hiciera"**dice giratina

**"giratina el es un bicho raro que me supera en poder nada mas pero eso no significa que os pueda entrenar,a partir de hoy os prohibo que esteis cerca de el"**dice arceus

**"no puedes hacer eso!"**dice giratina enfurecido

**"puedo y lo hare y es mas lo vencere para que sepais quien es el jefe"**dice arceus

"**arceus no te suicides de esa manera"**pide palkia

**"creeis que no lo puedo vencer?!"**dice arceus enfurecido

**"aplaudo tu alarde pero el chico es muy fuerte,no lo subestimes"**pide giratina

**"puedo vencerlo y lo demostrare"**dice arceus orgullosamente

"a si?"dice ash conmocionando a todos

"**ash,como has entrado?"**pide giratina

"con el** kamui**"dice sacando de dudas a todos"ahora que es eso de que arceus quiere luchar conmigo? donde y cuando"pide ash

**"ash no te va ha destrozar,ademas yo no quiero separarme de mi padre"**pide palkia

**"en el desierto,mañana por la tarde"**dice arceus

"muy bien alli estare retardado porque tengo cosas que hacer antes chao,**¡kamui!**"dice ash desapareciendo en la nada

"**arceus por favor"**pide dialga"**no te enfrentes a el en campo abierto"**

**"lo hare para demostraros quien manda"**dice arceus desapareciendo

"**no...la liamos**"dice palkia sollozando

**"tranquilos,vereis como ash no necesita ayuda,ya lo vereis"**dice giratina alzando los animos

"**si tu lo dices..."**dice dialga

y todos volveron a sus casas con el gran combate que habra mañana

* * *

**y hecho woweste capiyulo a sido el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora en el proximo capitulo veremos la gran batalla de arceus vs ash no os la perdais**

**hasta la proxima **

**chao**


	9. batalla de ash vs arceus

**bueno queridos lectores estoy de vuelta con la batalla de arceus vs ash,va a ser una batalla epica,que la disfruteis **

**disclaimer: no soy dueño de pokemon o de naruto ni sus empresas relacionadas**

* * *

ash se preparo muy duramente para la batalla practico cualquier cosa que pudiera salir a su favor aunque las protestas de las deidades por no querer abandonar fueron de mal en peor y decian que era imposible ganar a arceus en un duelo pero ash siempre les daba esa sonrisa que llegaba a calmarles diciendoles que todo saldria bien

_**a la mañana siquiente**_

ash habia salido de altomare no sin dejar un clon en caso de que la ciudad fuese atacada y con las reservas tan enormes de chackra y aura que tiene no parecia algun cambio en los dos

"**listo para morder el polvo ash o deberia decir naruto"**

"tu calla y pelea no vaya a ser que te confies demasiado"dice ash con voz de hielo que arceus noto pero lo desetimo

**introduzca musica-toki hanata;fairy tail**

**"toma esto;sentencia!"**dijo arceus y disparo un monton de meteoritos de energia hacia ash

"eso no funciona conmigo"dice ash activando su eterno mangekyou sharingan y esquivando todos los meteoritos

**"tus ojos no te libraran de esta; ventisca feroz"**y disparo millones de mini-cristales hacia ash otra vez que este si que impacto de lleno pero no le hizo nada

**"que"**dice en shock arceus

**"susanoo"**grita ash y una caja torácica de hueso le cubria enteramente con un color blanco"esto se llama** susanoo (estrategia perfecta)**y dudo mucho que con esos debiles ataques logres penetrar en mi armadura"dice burlandose de arceus cosa que consiguio lo que queria enfadarle

"**que has dicho?"**dice arceus"**toma esto; lanzallamas"**y disparo un torrente de llamas que impactaron en ash este creia que con el **susanoo** bastaria pero no conto con que el **susanoo** se estrellase en el suelo y se partiria

"como lo has.."dice ash anodado

**"no me subestimes tu a mi tampoco"**dice arceus

"grrr,no volvera a pasar **amaterasu"**dicho esto disparo llamas blancas hacia arceus que este las evadio por muy poco ya que iban a una velocidad atronadora

"como lo has esqivado?!"dice ash en shock"que yo sepa el** amaterasu** va a velocidades extremas para que ningun enemigo las esquive"dice ash controlandose para atacar a arceus en cuanto se ponga orgulloso

"**mi velocidad es tambien extrema asi que no me llegaras a alcanzar con algo tan lento"**dice arceus orgulloso

"justo lo que queria"dice ash con una velocidad vertiginosa colocandose detras de arceus"**mokuton: gran martillo de madera(elemento madera)**(si alguien sabe como se dice en japones estaria muy agradecido)"pegandole un martillazo que lo llevo al suelo(arceus)

arceus intento por lo menos hablar pero no podia,que estaba pasando? era lo que se preguntaba,por que ese ataque le habia diezmado?

"si te estas preguntando como te ha noqueado creo que estas bajo los efectos de mi mokuton que este elemento diezma hasta la bestia mas feroz"responde ash,esto sorprendio mucho a arceus ya que no podia cojerse tan facilmente desprevenido ash lo hizo tan facilmente que lo dejo en shock y sabia que tenia que ponerse serio si no lo lamentaria,y con toda su fuerza de voluntad se puso en pie y siguio peleando

"tienes buena voluntad lastima que lo estes empleando mal"dijo ash con mas incapie pero esta vez no lo consiguio arceus le lanzo un ataque de onda de viento que impulso a ash hacia una pared de roca

"**owww"**dijeron las deidades**"eso debe de doler"**

volviendo al combate ash sabia que no podia pillar mas a arceus desprevenido asi que comenzo la lucha con ninjutsu"**katon: gokakyou no jutsu(elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego)**"dicho esto mando una incandesciente bola de llamas a arceus que este paro con una de sus tablas de la vida pero esto nublo la vision a arceus por un momento cosa que aprobecho ash y se escabullo entre las sombras como darkrai solo que este no puede usar kamui como lo hace ash asi que eso cojio a arceus desprevenido y disparo un **katon: gokakyou menyou(elemento fuego:gran aniquilacion de fuego)**desde un costado directo a la rueda de arceus

"**ahhhhhh"**grito de dolor

"que,vas a parar tu pequeño berrinche por entrenar a las deidades o tengo que seguir castigandote"dice ash burlandose de el

en el interior de arceus se estaba rebatiendo que quizas el se dejo llevar porque pensaba que queria llevarse a sus hijos lejos de el pero en la otra parte era su orgullo que decia que se estaba burlando de el porque decia la palabra castigo a el cuando es él el que imparte los castigos a quien se merece asi que su orgullo prevalecio sobre la razon pero...

**fin de la musica**

"arceus no hay por que seguir esto simplemente no puedes quedarte todo el tiempo con las deidades ellos tambien tienen voluntad"dice ash

**"habla,te escucho"**dice arceus

"arceus tienes que dejar ir al trio creacion porque ellos decidieron entrenar conmigo para ser como tu,yo no me los quise llevar"dice ash aclarando unas dudas de arceus

"**eso es cierto hijos mios"**dice arceus a las deidades con lagrimas en los ojos porque creia que lo estaban abandonando

**"si,padre"**respondieron**"pero nosotros no te estamos abandonado solo queremos ser como tu,como nuestro padre"**

en ese punto arceus estaba llorando pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza sino de alegria porque sus hijos han decidido su por su parte estaba feliz pero no duro mucho

"vaya,vaya,vaya,que tenemos aqui una reunion familiar,ahora se porque cuando entre en el hall de los origenes no habia nadie"dice una voz a sus espaldas

todos volvieron la cabeza para ver a un ser tipo planta con una gran boca de planta carnivora en su cabeza y con una capa con nubes rojas en ellas

"¡¿como, akatsuki?!"dice ash conmocionado

* * *

**y hecho se que no es mucho comparado con el capitulo anterior pero prometi que iba a ver una batalla y la ha habido bueno en la proxima veremos como ash se libra de este sujeto aloe-vera**

**hasta la proxima**

**chao**


	10. reto de akatsuki y planes

**bueno queridos lectores,su pacienda ha sido recompensada y ya he llegado a los mil lectores,que halago,en un comentario dijo que akatsuki ya sabia de ash aun no tienen pistas si el huye de donde esta,aun así tengo unas ideas muy locas en el camino así que seguid leyendo**

**bueno lectores no os aburro mas y aquí va la continuación que la disfruteis**

**renuncia o disclaimer:no soy dueño de naruto o pokemon**

* * *

_"mierda,no los esperaba aqui tan pronto,todos mis planes para proteger a todos se estan complicando"_eran los pensamientos de nuestro heroe uchiha-senju

_"aqui esta el jinchuriki del fenukuto no jushobi no puedo dejar que escape o no sabre mas de el"_eran los pensamientos de la planta humana

**"ash,tu lo conoces?"** pide arceus asustado de la vision de zetsu

"desafurtunadamente,si arceus,lo conozco,es zetsu la planta humano capaz de ejecutar mis mismas tecnicas de **mokuton**"dice ash shockeando a todos

**"bueno,planta o no lo venceremos"**antes de que ash pudiera protestar zetsu rio abiertamente

"vosotros vencerme a mi,ja no me hagais reir"se burla zetsu pero ash fue mas rapido

"**amaterasu**"grita ash y un torrente de llamas blancas se disparo a traves de sus ojos a una velocidad mayor que en la del combate con arceus que las llamas no se podian ver cosa que sorprendio a todos sobre todo a arceus

"AAAAHHHHH"grito la planta aloe-vera

"CORRED,AHORA,YO LO RETENDRE"ruge ash y las deidades no dudaron en salir de ahi porque notaron la seriedad de ash y si arceus no pudo hacer frente a la seriedad de arceus quien eran ellos para interponerse

en ese momento las deidades junto con arceus habian desaparecido a sus lugares de origen pero giratina hablo

**"no podemos dejar solo a ash,nos necesita"**

**"pero giratina tu ves como se puso ash nadie lo pone asi jamas"**dice dialga

**"pero..."**

**"giratina no discutas**"dijo arceus**"lo que podemos hacer por el momento es mirar la batalla de ash presiento que va a ser muy dura para ash"**

giratina suspiro en derrota y miro donde dejaron a ash que lla estaba peleando

(de vuelta en el desierto)

"**rasensurhiken**"dijo ash y lanzo una gran cantidad de chackra cortante que hasta a zetsu le sorprendio por esa gran cantidad de chackra estable lanzada pero lo esquivo sin ningun problema"maldita sea"

"no me vas a alcanzar con eso"dice zetsu confiado pero sin bajar la guardia(nota: este no sabe sobre el eterno mangekyou sharingan o el rinnegan)"vamos,muestrame de lo que estas hecho"

"quieres jugar,juguemos **fuuton:reppusso(elemento viento: presion de viento)**"dice ash haciendo la zona vacio de aire pero zetsu dijo

"**mokuton:natividad secreta de un mundo de arboles**"y al instante las esporas de los arboles llenaron el ambiente

_"damm it,no le estoy haciendo nada sera mejor que utilice esto_"dice ash_"adios a mi tapadera"_

"**eien mangekyou sharingan**"cosa que eso pasmo a zetsu y por poco cae de rodillas

_"¡¿esto es una broma ese chiquillo puede utilizar el sharingan como madara-sama?!"_

"sorprendido?,deberias"dijo ash"**kamui**"

"no!,no puedo dejar que se escape o perdere mi oportunidad"susurra por lo bajo zetsu"**mokuton:gran martillo de madera**"

eso logro alcanzar a ash antes de que este escapase zetsu pensaba que lo habia noqueado pero estaba muy lejos de eso porque el tambien tenia la habilidad mokuton cosa que a eso no se resistio y cayo de rodillas

"¡¿qien eres tu y cuantos linajes posees?!"pregunta zetsu

"pues como lo has descubierto ya no sirve de nada que te lo oculte,verdad? soy de los clanes uchiha-senju a la vez y me llaman el pincipe uchiha-senju,hijo de sang uchiha que a la vez es hijo unico de sasuke uchiha,que sea de pura sangre lo desconozco pero a lo que iba y soy tambien hijo de rina senju nieta a la vez de tsunade senju"zetsu estaba que no daba a basto ni credito a sus oidos ni a sus ojos de lo que estaba percibiendo ahora mismo

"¡¿como es eso posible,los clanes uchiha y senju se odian mutuamente?!"estonces se dio cuenta de algo"¡tu posees tambien el rinnegan!"

"bingo amigo mio"dice ash dejando en shock a zetsu pero se recompuso y rapidamente dijo

"**fuuton: rekudan(elemento viento: bala de aire comprimido)**"

"eso no funcionara,**kamui**"dijo y de inmediato la bala se desintegro no sin antes de atravesarle el costado izquierdo cosa que hizo que escupiera sangre pero al inmediato se recompuso

"**mokuton: renacimiento de los bosques eternos**"y al instante todo se vio envuelto en raices de arboles cubriendolo todo

"**katon: gokakyou no jutsu(elemento fuego: granbola de fuego)**"

_"me esta obligando a retirarme por ahora,por lo que he oido este chico tiene la sangre uchiha y la sangre senju a su lado asi que no he venido preparado asi que me voy"_penso zetsu"**mokuton:arbustos milenarios**"cosa que ash noto y que por supuesto no le dejaria escapar tan temprano para que informase a sus compañeros asi que creo un clon y dijo"kuchijose(tecnica de invocacion) e invoco un dragon y un fenix que envio a que persiguiran a zetsu y el clon por si necesitaban ayuda pero que a la minima señal de herida volviesen de inmediato ya que si se deshace el clon las verian muy crudas para enfrentar al aloe-vera

ya lejos de la batalla arceus y sus tres hijos se presentaron ante ash rapidamente por su herida de combate de la bala de aire comprimido

**"ash eso fue impresionante,pero ese tio estaba a tu nivel como es eso posible tu has vencido a arceus"**dice giratina en shock absuluto

"sera mejor que nos vayamos,mis dos invocaciones han desaparecido con mi clon el la pelea contra zetsu,y podeis volver a vuestra forma humana por favor? estamos llamando mucho la atencion, de acuerdo?"

ellos asintieron y se transformaron en sus formas humanas"**kamui**"dijo ash y al instante se sumergieron en su dimension de bolsillo y salieron directamente hacia altomare

"ash,ya volviste de tu duelo y por lo que veo ganaste"dijo latias con una pequeña abultacion en su barriga por cargar dos huevos dentro de ella

"al final por lo que veo el ADN pokemon prevanecera,cierto?"dice ash monótonamente

"si,pero por que estas tan serio y por que estan esos cuatro aqui?"pregunta inocentemente latias

"akatsuki me ataco,afortunadamente solo era un espia sin muchas habilidades de lucha"dice ash preocupado

latias se horrorizo de saber que akatsuki iba tras el pero lo que dijo ash la calmo pero no por mucho tiempo

"ash,como que un espia? ese tipo estaba a tu nivel,esquivo tus ataques de una manera muy veloz y por poco te mata con esa bala de aire comprimido"dice dialga horrorizando a latias por segunda vez pero lo que oyo la sorprendio hasta tal punto que ash se preocupo por la salud de latias y por la de sus hijos

"chicos quiero que sepan que estoy mas que consciente que ese tipo me hirio por lo que estoy al nivel de un espia de akatsuki por lo tanto tengo solo una opcion resucitar a sang uchiha,mi padre que a la vez esta sellado en el arbol de los comienzos"

"que quieres decir con eso ash?"dice confundida palkia

"que mi padre es sang uchiha pero no solo eso sino tambien sir aaron maestro de lucario que yo ayude hace años atras"dice ash esperando la reacion de los presentes incluido de latios que acababa de llegar

"QQUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"pegaron tal grito que a ash le hicieron taparse los oidos

"si lo que oisteis chicos ¿y latias estas bien?"dice ash preocupado

"si estoy bien pero como que tu padre es el legendario heroe del mundo?"dice latias alucinada de que sus hijos iban a tener la sangre de aaron el caballero de rota

"bueno veras despues de que vio como moria mi madre mi padre me abandono para que no pudieran rastrear su firma de chackra del fenix demonio y asi llego a rota"dijo ash sacando de dudas a todos

"vaya lo siento"dice arceus

"no hay nada por lo que disculparse arceus mi padre evito la masacre de la guerra con una accion como itachi uchiha mi tio-abuelo"dice ash con una sonrisa calmante"bueno pero ya aclarado el asunto nos dirijimos a rota para resucitar a mi padre y a su alumno para que me ayuden con la amenaza akatsuki,arceus podis hacer que el arbol de los comienzos no me coma con sus anti-cuerpos por favor?"

"seguro"dijo y una luz envolvio a ash"ahora el arbol te vera como un agente reparador de este"

"gracias"dijo"bueno vamos camino hacia rota a resucitar a sang uchiha A.K.A mi padre y sir aaron"

"vamos alla"dijeron todos incluida latias

* * *

**y hecho queridos lectores bueno esta vez no os quejeis de que el capitulo no es largo por que he dedicado gran tiempo a esto asi que no se os ocurra quejaros y ya os dije que tenia ideas locas como por ejemplo resucitar a sir aaron era una,a que no sabiais que era sang uchiha sir aaron ni que sir aaron fuera el padre de ash,eh,eh? bueno en la proxima veremos una batalla en el arbol del inicio con las organizaciones criminales ya que los supervivientes lograron escapar**

**hasta la proxima**

**chao**


	11. resucitacion

**bueno queridos lectores aqui estoy de nuevo con un poco mas del pricipe uchiha-senju que disfruteis la continoacion**

**disclaimer: no soy dueño de pokemon o naruto ni sus empresas relacionadas **

* * *

_**en el arbol de los comienzos(en la entada)**_

las deidades se les permitio pasar pero con ash dijeron que tenia que pelear para ver si era digno de pasar,despues de unos largos ratos peleando con los guardianes y despertar por completo a excalibur decidieron que era digno y se le permitio pasar sin que los anti-cuerpos le hicieran nada y ya en el corazon del arbol

**"chicos,a que viene esta visita sorpresa?"**pregunta mew

**"eso es por que ash quiere resucitar a sir aaron con el gedo:rine tensei"**dice arceus shockeando a mew

**"pero ash eso es imposible puedes morir en el intento de revivirle"**dice mew en efasis

"es posible mew,ya no recuerdas que resucite a latios con este jutsu y aun sigo vivo?"dice ash

**"pero ash no quiero que te mueras"**dice mew con lagrimas en los ojos**"no soportaria ver eso de nuevo"**

"mew mirame a los ojos,voy a estar bien"dice ash tranquilizandolo

**"esta bien ash pero como te mueras voy al eden y te saco a golpes de ahi,me has entendido!?"**dice mew

"si,si te he entendido"dice ash tranquilamente"bueno vamos alla;**gedo:rine tensei(camino extremo:resucitacion pura de samsara)**"

al instante una cabeza demoniaca salio de las entraños del suelo con una neblina morada a su cuello

"fenu,ahora"en ese instante se materializo un ave con el plumaje ardiente como el sol que irradiaba maldad pura pero contenida y arranco el cristal donde se encuentran cautivos aaron y su aprendiz lucario

**"qien eres tu?"**pregunto dialga en posicion de combate

"yo soy fenu el ave de las once colas"dijo y todos se sorprendieron de la belleza de este al estirar sus colas como un abanico que ni se daban cuenbta de que la cabeza empezo a masticar el cristal donde estan esos dos y ya resucitado aaron hablo

"que esta pasando aqui y como estoy vivo?"

_"como puede ser esto maestro como es que estamos vivos"_dice lucario igual de impresionado con su maestro

"pues en primer lugar fenu es hora de que vuelvas en segundo lugar padre yo te revivi necesito tu ayuda y en tercer lugar lucario te entiendo perfectamente asi que puedes hablar normalmente,de acuerdo?"pregunta ash obteniendo la atencion de todos

"qien eres tu?"dice aaron

"no reconoces a tu propio hijo aaron o deberia llamarte sang uchiha"dijo y aaron se quedo pensando si lo que dijo es cierto sabra de su madre asi que le pregunto

"dime si eres mi verdadero hijo¿quien es tu madre?"pregunto

"es rina senju descendiente de tsunade senju que a la vez es descendiente de hashirama senju"contesto ash y al instante aaron o sang abrazo a su hijo dicendo que lo siente mucho por haber alejado a su hijo de su verdadera dimension

lucario estaba que no se aclaraba ash era el hijo de sir aaron pero este le habia llamado sang no se que y no entendia nada

"supongo que quieres algunas respuestas"dice ash

_"te parece?"_dice lucario en tono sarcastico

"bueno,como estoy cansado de contarlo asi que voy a inducirtelo"dice confundiendo a lucario"**eien mangekyou sharingan,**mirame a los ojos"lucario le miro a los ojos de ash y se sorprendio al encontrar tres aspas con un circulo uniendo sus picos pero eso no fue todo de repente todos las memorias de el con los aldeanos de konoha pegandole en su otra vida y como su padre le salvo trayendole a esta dimension

**"ash...yo no sabia que habias sufrido tanto...lo siento**"dice lucario arrepentido sobre como trato a ash la primera vez que lo vio

"no importa lucario,lo que importa es que estamos todos juntos ahora"dice ash con una sonrisa

"ash,has despertado tu mangekyou eterno,no es asi?"dice aaron

"si es asi papa,pero yo lo hice sin ningun tipo de asesinamiento,por que?"pregunta ash

"porque al parecer has heredado mi pura sangre,veras sasuke era de media sangre pero setsuna tu abuela no,era de pura y como tu y yo somos los herederos de madara y tu la reencarnacion del rokudaime hokage pues hemos heredado la sangre de tu abuela"dice sir aaron sacando de dudas a ash

"bueno ese no es el caso por que te hayamos resucitado es el caso porque akatsuki me persigue creo que aun no me han econtrado pero aun seguiran intentando saber donde estoy y creo que no tardaran en averiguarlo,no son tontos"dice ash

"¡¿como,akatsuki te persigue?!para serte honesto ash yo no soy tan fuerte solo estoy al nivel jounin al igual que tu"dice aaron atemorizando a todos

"pero hay una oportunidad"dice aaron curioseando a todos "tenemos que viajar a nuestra dimension para hacernos mas fuertes pero no a nuestro tiempo sino al tiempo de que el rokudaime era un simple gennin con su equipo en su primera mision de rango A"

"¡qqqquuuuueeeeeeee!"dice ash en efasis"entonces no podemos darnos a revelar completamente solo que somos uchihas nada mas"

"exacto hijo mio pero no podemos llevar ningun pokemon a nuestra dimension"dice aaron"nos descubririan"

"pero que hacemos con altomare no podemos dejarla expuesta al peligro"dice ash preocupado por altomare

"veo que te has encariñado con la ciudad pero no te preocupes solo pasara una hora y alli sera 10 años"dice aaron con una sonrisa y sacando un suspiro de alivio de ash

"pero la pregunta es si quieres ir alli hijo mio ten encuenta que danzo esta vivo al igual que sarutobi el sandaime y te van a tolerar como un mounstruo"dice aaron serio

"vaya eso no me lo esperaba"dice ash pensativo

"piensalo ash pues solo tu decides"dice aaron con una sonrisa"pero ademas ten encuenta que yo voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase"

"eso lo se muy bien padre" dice ash"esta bien iremos alli y nos haremos mas fuertes"

"muy bien pues vamos alla"dijo sir aaron activando su doujutsu y haciendo señales de mano que ash copio y dijeron al unisono

"**elemento demoniaco: trapaso de dimensiones**"gritaron al unisono y al instante que dijeron eso un portal se abrio**  
**

"adios chicos nos vemos dentro de una hora"dijo y los demas se despidieron de el y de sir aaron hasta que lo cruzaron y el portal se cerro

* * *

**wow queridos lectores aqui se aclararon las dudas de por que ash es un pura sangre,en la proxima veremos como ash domina el campo de batalla en nami no kuni(pais de las olas) **

**hasta la proxima**

**chao**


	12. viaje y mision de rango A

**bueno queridos lectores estoy de vuelta pero he faltado debido a que tenia gastronteritis con un ligero corte de digestion bueno no os aburro mas y aqui va la continoacion **

**disclaimer: no soy dueño de naruto o pokemon ni sus empresas relacionadas **

* * *

ash se sintio mareado,muy mareado sin embargo resistio las ganas de vomitar pero no resistio las ganas de desmayarse y entrar en su paisaje mental

"hola fenu,que te cuentas?"dice ash como si nada hubiera pasado cosa que hizo reir a fenu

"bueno,te desmayaste y ahora te estoy intentando devolverte la conciencia"dice

"recuerdas cuando nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigos"

"si,por poco nos matas a los dos"dice con un tono ligero de enfado

_**flash back**_

en isla nueva se disputaba una batalla mortal entre mew y mewtwo que en opinion de fenu estaba muy igualada y que iba a destruir todo sino se controlaba

"alto,parar"grito un joven ash lanzandose a los dos ataques

_"que hace?acaso quiere__matarnos?"_piensa horrorizado fenu

en ese momento fue cuando ash aparecio por su paisaje mental pero lo extraño es que el no sabia donde estaba

"valla mi carcelero ha decidido al final conocerme,a que debo este honor"dice un ave de plumaje ardiente con once colas

"quien eres tu y que clase de pokemon eres?"dice inocentemente ash

"para empezar chico no soy ningun pokemon"dice el fenukuto no jushobi "soy el gran fenukuto no jushobi el gran buiju rey de todos y cada uno de los demonios"

ash parecia estar alucinado pero en realidad estaba sorprendido de estar con uno de los demonios mas poderosos y tambien estaba en pavor por estar frente uno de los demonios que creia que se llevaria su alma pero fenu le sorprendio diciendo que no se llevaria su alma puesto que estaba vinculado a ella

"chaval algo me dice que no tienes ni idea de donde estamos,verdad?"dice respondido con una negacion de cabeza de ash"chico estamos en su mente o mas bien descrito en tu paisaje mental y ahora mismo estoy intentando recuperar su cuerpo para que su alma no muera y no muera yo tambien"

"pero sino has venido a por mi alma,por que estas aqui?"pregunta inocentemente ash

"¡¿que por que estoy aqui?! me encerraron aqui con el fin de que te sirviera a ti cosa que no voy a hacer si lo preguntas"dice pero se sorprendio con estas palabras

"yo no te quiero como si fueses alguien que me va a servir por siempre sabes ademas estando hasta el dia que naci sabras que he sido educado..."fue interrumpido"por un padre lo se y tambien se que no tienes idea de quien es,verdad?"

"no"dice tristemente ash"pero tu lo conoces,no? el te encarcelo aqui,verdad?por que sino es asi quien lo hizo por favor necesito respuestas"

fenu se sorprendio mucho por el nivel de inteligencia del chico y algo le dice que no confia en todos sus amigos porque no les mostro todo su saber,tambien se sorprendio por la capacidad de amar del elegido de arceus pero el necesitaba probar algo

"si me liberas te lo dire todo lo que quieras saber"

en ese momento ash se dirigio a la junta del sello y se dispuso a arrancar la mitad

"que haces? por que no me liberas del todo?"

"es porque no quiero que seas visto como un arma,en mi mundo utilizan a los pokemon como armas y experimentos y yo no quiero eso para mi amigo"dice con una sonrisa cosa que fenu sospecho de algo pero lo dejo pasar ese chico se habia ganado su respeto salvando a los demas pokemon y suicidandose en el momento de el ataque de mew y mewtwo asi que se dirijio a ash para hablarle

"que te parece un trato humano,yo te presto mi poder y te lo digo todo a causa de que me liberes de la jaula no del sello"dice fenu

"esta bien pero luego quiero que me lo digas todo y que tomaras tu palabra en serio"

"claro cachorro"dice con una sonrisa

_**fash back final**_

y asi fue como ash se hizo amigo de fenu y tambien como supo de su padre sir aaron o sang uchiha y de su verdadera madre rina senju

"creo que te reclaman cachorro"

"hasta luego fenu y cuidate"dice ash desapareciendo del paisaje mental

"no,cuidate tu"dice"porque si no nos matan a los dos"

**_en el mundo real_**

"ash despierta,despierta ash"dice desesperado sir aaron

"que le pasa"dice una voz proveniente de un arbol y de cierta persona de pelo plateado que habia sentido una energia descomunal

"mi hijo se ha desmayado cuando veniamos hacia aca,no puedo despertarle"dice aaron al borde del llanto pero ash volvio a abrir los ojos muy adolorido

"vaya parece que ya desperto"dice el hombre"por cierto mi nombre es kakashi,kakashi hatake"

"mucho gusto soy sang uchiha"dice aaron para luego voltear a su hijo ya despierto"ash no vuelvas ha hacer eso menudo susto me has dado"

kakashi no se lo podia creer,otro uchiha con vida despues de la horrible masacre y no solo eso ya tenia un hijo quizas el clan si que podia renacer despues de todo

"kakashi-sensei quienes son ellos?"pregunta un chico de pelo azabache

"no se si mienten o no pero dijo que era un uchiha quiero comprobarlo"dice kakashi shockeando a un peli-azabache

"hey chicos que haceis"pregunta ash

"tu padre dijo que sois uchihas,demostrarlo"dice kakashi en un tono exigente

"vale,vale,no te pongas asi"dijo y al intante les mostro su mangekeyou sharingan cosa que a sasuke le hizo muy feliz por tener aun familia viva y cosa que sorprendio a kakashi

_"otros uchihas esto lo debe saber hokage-sama"_penso el peli-plateado"bueno por que no nos ayudais en nuestra mision y asi nos conocemos mejor"

"a mi me parece bien,tu que dices papa"

"no se ash,en que rango de mision se encuentran?"pregunta aaron al resto del grupo

"en una mision de rango c"dice kakashi

"entonces vale"dice aaron con una sonrisa

**_unos minutos mas tarde_**

despues de las presentaciones cosa que shockeo a todo el grupo de que eran uchihas siquieron su camino pero ash se paro un momento

"que pasa ash"pregunta naruto

"segun lo que me habeis dicho no ha llovido en meses y hay dos charcos paralelos"dice ash mirando en uno de los charcos"que extraño,voy a echar un vistazo"

en ese momento surgieron un par de personas de los charcos que agarraron a ash con las cadenas pero el rapidamente se cubrio

"**doton:doryuheki(elemento tierra: pared de tierra)**"dijo y al instante una pare lo rodeo a excepcion de por arriba que es por donde ash salto y grito"**doton: shinja zanshu(elemento tierra: decapitacion de tierra)**"entonces la tierra se vio envuelta en una cuchilla gigante que noqueo a los dos hermenos demonios

"dijiisteis que esta mision era de rango c y era en realidad es de rango a"exclama ash con molestia fingida

"era de rango c pero hay alguien aqui que no explico todo"dice kakashi saliendo del estupor de la batalla y dirigiendose a tazuna

despues de todas las explicaciones de tazuna que este dijo que su pais habia caido en manos de un mafioso llamado gauto iban a contruir un puente en secreto que los llevase a la liberacion pero cree que gauto lo descubrió y tambien cree que iban a matar a su escolta para despues ir a por el

"chicos definitivamente ash tiene razon esto es una tarea de rango a porque los ninjas que atacan a otros ninjas es una tarea dificil asi que nos vamos de vuelta a la hoja"dice kakashi desanimando a los tres genins pero ash se adelanto

"kakashi mi padre y yo tenemos el rango jounin de elite asi que si nos permite ayudar quizas vamos a salvar a un pais entero"dice ash conmocionando a los tres genins excepto a su sensei

"como que tu tienes el grado de jounin de elite si ni siquiera has participado en los examenes chunnin"dice sakura

"es porque yo soy mucho mas avanzados que vosotros o no visteis como noquee a los hermanos demonio de un solo golpe"dice ash empezando a enfurecerse_"no otra misty por favor,no otra"_dice un chibi ash mentalmente en posicion fetal y rezando a todas las deidades conocidas porque no sea su ex-amiga de nuevo

en ese momento una espada gigante corto el aire y sang mando agacharse a todos

"vaya,vaya que tenemos aqui un par de gakis y dos adultos que grupito"exclama un hombre subiendose al mango de la espada

"momochi zabuza un nukenin de rango a caracterizado por ser un espadachin de los siete de la niebla oculta"dice kakashi

"vaya,vaya esto sera entretenido"dice zabuza

(aqui la pelea es igual que en el anime solo que en vez de combatir contra kakashi combatio con sir aaron o sang y este le gano,haku salvo a zabuza y los genin los dan por muerto excepto a los jounins)

ya en casa de tazuna...

"tsunami cariño estoy en casa"dice tazuna

tsunami les dio las gracias por la escolta de su padre y les ofrecio quedarse en su casa hasta que el puente se acabase _"mañana sera un dia muy movidito"_ pensaba ash

* * *

**y fin queridos lectores wow como se estan poniendo las cosas,en la proxima veremos como ash se encarga de rescatar a inari de la depresion que tiene y defender el puente **

**hasta la proxima**

**chao**


	13. batalla en el puente y entrenamiento

**bueno queridos lectores lo siento por la demora pero me quede sin internet por un tiempo largo,aquí va la continoacion**

**disclaimer: no soy dueño de naruto o pokemon**

* * *

hoy kami se volvió a dirigir a ash en sueños diciéndole que debe hablar con su abuelo de la masacre uchiha y de la verdadera razón de itachi de matar a todo su clan y también debería entrenar a su vida anterior o como le gusta llamarle a ella para que pueda cumplir su destino de salvar a su gente preciada y volverse hokage pero ash le dijo que kakashi se opondría a eso puesto que el era su sensei pero kami le dijo que el lo desestimaba cosa que enfado mucho a ash puesto que ningún sensei debe ofrecer favoritismo y la ultima cosa es que el hokage va a ponerle a prueba para ver si es un uchiha autentico pero eso será después de la batalla del puente

**"bueno,recuerda todo lo que hemos hablado esta noche,de acuerdo?"**dice kami seriamente porque por dentro no se esperaba que akatsuki vendría tan prontamente a por el ni estuviese obligado a ir a su dimensión en un tiempo pasado pero dijo algo que sorprendio a ash**"ash príncipe senju-uchiha**** deberas seguir entrenando a las deidades que entrenabas en tu dimensión porque presiento que podrían ayudarte en tu dimensión actual luego te los enviare para que ayudes aun mas a tu vida anterior o también llamado naruto,de acuerdo?"**

esto sorprendio mucho a ash pero al final acabo aceptando

**"también debes entrenar con tu demonio interior para ser aun mas poderoso y asi poder vencer a akatsuki si fusionais vuestras fuerzas pero eso solo lo conseguiréis con mucho entrenamiento y tiempo"**

"si kami-sama"dice ash con respeto

**"hora de despertar ash ve a ver a tu niño anterior porque esta entrenando"**dice desapareciendo

* * *

ash se despertó y pensó lo ultimo que dijo kami y fue afuera solo para ver a un niño con el pelo rubio entrenando con el árbol de pie hasta cansarse,iba ha hacerlo otra vez pero ash le dijo

"sabes,a una persona como tu que tiene tanto chackra tendrá un pésimo control de este sino lo manifiesta primero"dice ash con ganas de ayudar,el niño volvió la cabeza solo para responder que su sensei lo dejaba de lado para entrenar a sasuke-teme cosa que enfurecio a ash y este dijo que no se merecia ser sensei de alguien si lo deja de lado para entrenar a otra persona

"oye chico estoy entrenando a un grupo genin y me preguntaba si quieres entrenar con nosotros "pregunta ash

"de veras?! eso es genial dattebayo...pero que pasa con kakashi-sensei,no puedo dejarle de lado el se preocuparía mucho,no?" dice naruto preocupado

"pues entonces hablaremos con tu sensei para que te deje entrenar con nosotros en cuanto a mi equipo genin regrese de su entrenamiento,de acuerdo?" dice ash con una sonrisa

"genial dattebayo!"dice muy emocionado naruto

* * *

"como que te vas de mi grupo naruto?!"dice conmocionado kakashi

"al parecer no se a explicado bien,naruto solo desea entrenar conmigo porque al parecer tu no le estas enseñado nada"dice ash con un dejo de enfado

"yo le estoy enseñando cosas"dice kakashi enfurecido"ademas tu ya tienes un equipo genin"

"si pero yo les enseño cosas a todos no solo a uno"dice ash enfadado"dime,que cosas le has enseñado a naruto"

"yo le iba a enseñar el árbol de pie y el trabajo en equipo"dice kakashi confiado

"kakashi,dime,una persona como naruto que tiene el chackra mas denso y grande que cualquier otra persona como lo hace para controlarlo?"dice ash tranqilamente

"eso solo se controla con esfuerzo"dice kakashi cerrando los ojos

"falso"dice ash shockeando a kakashi"primero a de manifestarlo hacia afuera para elastificarlo y después reconducirlo y finalmente controlarlo"

"esto..."dice sang/aaron"es cierto kakashi"

"wow"dice sasuke"todo eso por el dobe,por que,se supone que los uchihas..."fue interrumpido

"sasuke"dice aaron/sang"los nuevos uchihas tenemos principios que nos hace desbloquear el autentico poder de la tierra y hacer que hasta los vientos y el mar te obedezcan"

"de veras?"dice sasuke impresionado

"si"dice aaron rotundamente

"volviendo al tema quiero entrenar a tu genin porque tu eres un negligente excepto con sasuke"eso hizo incapie donde mas duele porque es cierto a estado olvidando a sus dos genin solo por saldar una deuda con óbito entrando a sasuke solamente

"ahhhh...esta bien puedes entrenarle pero tendrá que venir a las misiones con nosotros"dice kakashi derrotado

**ya afuera...**

"naruto,kakashi me dio permiso para entrenarte"dice ash con una sonrisa

"si, de veras?"dice naruto muy emocionado

"si"dice ash"ahora vamos a empezar con manifestar tu chackra al exterior primero concéntrate en tu red de chackra y expulsala hacia afuera"

**dos horas mas tarde**

"muy bien naruto,ya estas preparado para aprender el árbol de pie"dice ash con una sonrisa en sus labios pero alguien les interrumpio

"por que os esforzais tanto,al final gato nos matara a todos es que no lo veis"dice un niño de unos siete años

ash se enfurecio con el pequeño y al final dijo

"el único que va a matar ese tal gato es a ti como sigas con esa actitud,yo me crie sin un padre que me diese su cariño hasta que al final mi padre lo resucite haciendo una cosa que jamas pensé que haría en toda mi vida por que mi padre murió salvándome la vida"en ese punto inari se quedo sorprendido y no solo el sino todo el eqipo shinobi incluido kakashi

"me estas diciendo que resucitaste a tu padre,como?!"dice kakashi al borde del extasis

"con el rinnegan"dijo y confundio a todos porque creían que los uchihas solo poseían el sharingan pero sasuke era el mas confundido,el rinnegan,que era eso otro doujutsu que podían levantar?sasuke se emociono mas"el rinnegan es el doujutsu definitivo cuando levantas el eterno mangekyou sharingan y con el puedes manipular divinamente los cinco elementos del chackra y controlar la gravedad terrestre además de ser uno con el planeta como mi padre a explicado pero sin embargo su debilidad es el odio que tienes a una persona pues el doujutsu te nubla la vista y te corta la red de chackra,esa es la debilidad de todo uchiha"

sobra decirse que sasuke se sorprendio muchísimo y pensaba que quizás su odio le nublaba la razón y no le dejaba pensar con claridad y por eso seguía siendo muy débil para matar a su hermano,por otro lado kakashi se sorprendio mucho pensar que eso chico tiene tal poder le era difícil creer que ese chico estaba a nivel jounin de elite por lo menos estaría a nivel sanin o mas,o eso creía;sakura empezaba a creer que el joven jounin era mas partido que el otro uchiha pero lo desestimo ese pensamiento ella seguía siendo la chica fan del uchiha genin;por otro lado naruto estaba impresionado por su nuevo sensei que casi iba a preguntar como levanto el rinnegan pero ash se adelanto

"levante el rinnegan cuando olvide mi odio y repulsión hacia los humanos y empece a proteger a mi gente querida cosa que el sharingan evoluciono y ya no me sangran los ojos al utilizarlos ni al usar el rinnegan no me duelen;cuando proteges a la gente que qiueres con justicia y honor provoca una reacion en los ojos que te hace levantar el rinnegan con las habilidades de los tres doujutsus: rinnegan,sharingan y byakugan o tambien llamados los ojos de rikudou senin el sabio de los seis caminos pero yo aun no he llegado tan lejos;aun me falta mucho chackra para activarlos"dice ash"pero aun asi puedo hacer muchas cosas con ellos"

todos lo miraron sorprendidos e inari tuvo nuevo respeto por ash y lo llamaba hermano

"inari,puedo sentir tu tristeza de ver asesinado a tu padre a sangre fría y lo siento no puedo resucitarle porque no tengo su alma ahora,la tiene el shinigami y yo contra un dios mayor no puedo hacer mucho incluye eso que no puedo arrebatarle el alma y romper sus reglas porque de lo contrario no volveras a ver a tu padre jamas"inari lo miro horrorizado y decidio que era mejor esperarse a reunirse con el que traerlo de vuelta

"ese niño que ves allí a sufrido mucho mas que tu puesto que el ha sido golpeado,maltratado y dejado a una pulgada de muerte por las calles a su suerte o peor"dijo ash volviendo a horrorizar a inari y sorprender a todos los genins presentes menos a uno

"sang como es que sabe ash tanto sobre naruto?"pregunto kakashi shockeando a los dos genins mas puesto que ellos pensaban que solo era una estratagema para traer de vuelta a inari pero se equivocaron

"kakashi-sensei,es cierto que naruto sufrio tanto?"dice sasuke sorprendido pero alegre,porque ya tenia a alguien a quien proteger para levantar el poder definitivo de sus ojos

"si"dice kakashi rotundamente

inari solto lagrimas por naruto al igual que sakura pero esta pregunto por que le odian tanto,kakashi iba a responder a eso pero sang se le adelanto

"lo siento,pero esta prohibido decir eso,es la ley del sandaime que prohíbe de hablar de cualquier cosa relacionada con eso"dice sang secamente

"como es que sabes tanto de mi?"pregunta naruto a ash

"porque yo te protegi,no me recuerdas cuando estuve una temporada como fenu?"dice ash shockeando a todo el mundo

"f-f-fenu?"pregunta naruto ya haciendo memoria"pero eso es imposible fenu tenia 23 años"

"te lo mostare"dice y al instante se transforma en un adulto con el henge con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo con una cuerda de pelo callendose hacia los dos lados,pantaloles ANBU y una camiseta roja ardiente con un chaleco plateado y zapatillas de deporte con guantes amarillos sin dedos el henge tendría unos 29 años

"fenu...eres tu fenu...realmente eres tu"dice entre sollozos y en un gran abrazo; ya desactivando el henge kakashi hablo

"naruto de que lo conoces"dice kakashi confundido

"chicos este es fenu el que me guardo por 3 años desde que me expulsaron del orfanato"dice a sus amigos

_"este chico tiene un poder inigualable esto lo debe saber hokage-sama"_piensa kakashi

"kakashi"sang le saco de su pensamiento"dirigete al puente con tazuna yo te sigo,ash naruto no os alejeis demasiado del puente"

"hai"dijeron al unisono

**ya solos...**

"naruto,supongo que sabras algo del kyubi,no?"pregunta ash

"como?el kyubi fue derrotado por el yondaime que es mi ídolo"dice confiado naruto dejando en shock a un azabache

_"no se lo han contado que esta sellado en el,sandaime tu y yo vamos a tener unas palabritas"_piensa ash"bueno eso no es del todo cierto"

"como?"dice confundido naruto

"el yondaime lo sello no lo mato"dice ash temiendose la respuesta de naruto a esta información"en su propio hijo"

"como?"dice naruto"el lo sello en mi o eso es lo que dijo mizuki-teme,pero entonces...eso quiere decir que...EL YONDAIME ES MI PADRE?!"grita a mas no poder y en shock

"si tu padre es el yondaime; minato namikaze"dice ash

"pero...por que me abandono...es que...acaso...cree que soy el kyubi?"dice empezando a llorar

"nunca digas eso!"ruge ash"tu padre no te abandono simplemente murió al sellar al kyubi en ti pero te quería con locura,el pidió que se te viera como un héroe por retener al kyubi pero sim embargo desestimaron su deseo y lo hicieron al contrario"

"pero por que?"pregunta naruto con sollozos intentandose calmar

"porque la gente es ignorante en si mismo y no ve mas alla de sus narices porque es cerrada de mente"dice ash con un dejo despectivo"pero ese no es el caso simplemente te dije eso porque te voy a ayudar con tu problema del kyubi"

"de veras?"dice naruto emocionado

"si pero primero tenemos que decirle si nos puede prestar su poder"dice ash

"una pregunta,como sabes tanto de bijus?"pregunta naruto

"porque yo soy como tu"dice confundiendo al rubio"soy un jinchuriki"

en ese punto naruto no sabia que decir creía que a el le habían pasado cosas extraordinarias pero esto se lleva la palma,es decir,que el chico que conocio hace años es un jinchuriki como el pero finalmente se recompuso y dijo

"que biju tienes?"dice naruto inocentemente

"mi biju es muy especial porque es el mas fuerte y es el fenukuto no jushobi,el fénix de once colas"dice dejando en shock a un rubio que ya si que no sabia que decir

"eso es imposible el kyubi es el mas fuerte de todos los bijus"dice un exaltado rubio

"eso es falso,fenu ataco justo el dia de mi nacimiento llevándose a mi madre y a mi padre en el proceso yo lo vi todo porque fenu me lo mostro"

"fenu?ese no es tu nombre clave?"pregunta naruto

"lo es pero también es el nombre de mi biju"dice sacando de dudas a naruto

"es que los bijus tienen nombre?"pregunta naruto

"si los tienen como tu conoceras el nombre del tuyo"y antes de que pudiese preguntar ash le pego en el cuello que lo dejo incosciente y se aventuro con el en su paisaje mental

**mindscape mental de naruto**

"donde estoy"pregunta naruto

"por aquí"dice una voz un tanto escalofriante

"quien es?"pregunta asustado naruto

"es tu biju,te esta reclamando"dice ash sacando de dudas a un naruto pero pregunto como había entrado el azabache en su paisaje mental

"si te estas preguntando como entre en tu paisaje mental lo hice con el izanagi del sharingan"dice ash sacando de dudas a un naruto

siguieron por donde les dijo la voz que siguieran hasta que se frenaron en una jaula grande

"vaya a si que mi carcelero a decidido hacerme una visita,a que debo este honor y quien eres tu?"dice un zorro con nueve colas

al principio naruto se atemorizo pero ash lo tranquilizo diciendo que debería ponerse amigable con el

"bueno,para presentarme soy ash uchiha senju y soy descendiente de hashirama senju y esto no te va a gustar...de madara uchiha"dice ash tranquilamente

"COMO?!ERES DESCENDIENTE DE ESE HIJO DE P**A?"grita con voz amenazante el kyubi

"si,y para contestar a tu pregunta dire que no soy como el principalmente porque tengo a un biju que no tiene nada que ver sellado en mi interior y posiblemente no le conozcas"dice causando confusión en el kyubi"fenu ya puedes salir"grita al aire

en ese instante un fénix con once colas se presento con el kyubi y con naruto que este se quedo impresionado por la belleza de este pero el mas shockeado era kyubi que no se podía creer que había otro biju mas poderoso que el y como ese humano lograba controlarlo a pleno potencial,este creía que ash lo controlaba por medio del sharingan asi que hablo con rudeza

"exijo que liberes a mi hermano de tu control del sharingan humano!"

"yo no estoy controlando a nadie con nada"se defendió ash"fenu y yo somos amigos"

"como?! fenu es que no tienes orgullo sirviendo a un humano?"dice kyubi metiéndose en muchos problemas

"el único que no lo comprendes eres tu kurama,jamas este humano me ha controlado con su doujutsu y se que nunca lo hara,no es asi ash?"pregunta fenu

"cierto pero no estamos aquí por presentaciones estamos aquí para que dejes a naruto usar tu poder kurama,se que tienes resentimientos por el ser humano,yo también los tenia pero hay que confiar en ellos una ultima vez por favor kurama"ruega ash

"y por que debería concederte el favor?"pregunta el kyubi

"porque a veces sales ganando"responde ash

"disculpa que me entrometa pero no se por que te sellaron en mi"

"es porque es yondaime creía que lograrías controlarlo con mera fuerza de voluntad pero eso es imposible por muy fuerte que sea el sello si el biju no coopera al final se pierde todo el poder y el usuario muere"naruto se horrorizo ante eso pero respondio

"yo no quiero robar el poder de nadie yo solo quiero poder para proteger a mi gente preciosa pero quiero conseguirlo por mi mismo no que tenga que qitarselo a alguien"dice naruto con un dejo de determinacion

el kyubi y el jushobi acordaron dar el poder a sus jinchurikis por una larga charla que al final convencieron al kyubi para que ayudase a naruto cuando el lo necesitase sin dañar su cuerpo

**real world**

"ya ves,ahora el kyubi te ayudara"dice ash

"si,y tengo un nuevo amigo llamado kurama"dice entusiasmado naruto

"es hora de volver al puente a ver si hay alguna noticia"dice ash

en ese instante oyeron un grito y resulto que era de inari y corrieron a ayudar y vieron que se estaba llevando a su madre tsunami dos matones de gato cosa que corrieron a ayudar

"oye tu,que estas haciendo"dice naruto con un dejo de enfado

"quita mocoso,no tenemos tiempo de estar contigo y con tus juegos,vete a jugar donde te plazca"dice uno de los matones de gato

"me temo que no podemos dejarte hacerte eso"dice ash monotonamente

"y que vais a hacer mocoso..."no llego a terminar cuando ash dijo esto"**ninpo: sukaretto (arte nija:aguja)KATON(de fuego)"**grito ash y corrió por el cuerpo del bandido dejando un rastro rojo ígneo por la espalda y el pecho del bandido cayendo muerto e hizo con el otro badido aterrado que también cayo muerto

naruto e inari vieron eso con gran asombro y naruto dijo como lo hizo y ash respondio que usando la habilidad yang del biju que tengamos añadida con un poco de chackra katon logras incendiar tu uña hasta tal punto que puedes quemar la red chackra y matar al usuario que recibe este ataque de un solo golpe pero hay quince en realidad,esto sorprendio mucho a naruto e inari al igual que los atemorizo pero sus pensamiento fueron cortados como escucharon sonidos del combate en el puente

"mi padre y tu equipo debe de estar combatiendo al enemigo en el puente,rapido"ordena ash

"hai"responde naruto

cuando llegaron allí vieron que sasuke estaba combatiendo contra un chunin que no sabían si era hombre o mujer y kakashi y sang estaban combatiendo contra zabuza

"vamos naruto tu ayuda a sasuke yo voy a por zabuza"

"hai"

**con naruto y sasuke**

"sasuke,estas bien?"pregunta naruto

"espero que te hayas hecho fuerte dobe porque este rival es muy fuerte"dice exausto sasuke

"no te preocupes me he hecho mas fuerte que antes"dice naruto"mira esto"

"ja,ni tu amigo pudo hacer algo con su jutsu katon que te hace pensar que tu jutsu puede hacer algo contra mis espejos demoniacos"dice el enmascarado

"tu solo observa **katon:gamabunta endan(elemento fuego:aliento mortal de fuego)**"dice y al instante los espejos se derritieron sorprendiendo a los presentes en la zona

"como lo hicistes?!"gritaron los dos al unisono

"fácil solo tengo que poner el chackra yang de kurama en mis jutsus para fortalecerlos"y todos lo miraron como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza excepto kakashi que se estaba replanteando que le había enseñado ash

"sea quien sea ese kurama,estas muerto **hyoton:hyoryu no jutsu(elemento hielo: dragon de hielo)**"dice el enmascarado

"**katon:gokakyou no jutsu(elemento fuego:gran bola de fuego)**"y disparo una bola de fuego tres veces mas potente que la de sasuke cosa que lo miro sorprendido diciendo que,que,ha pasado

**con ash y zabuza**

"vaya es chico es impresionante,que le has enseñado kakashi?"pregunta zabuza

"yo no le he enseñado mas que el trabajo en equipo,eso tengo que preguntártelo a ti ash"dice kakashi seriamente

"como?me estas diciendo que ese chiquillo entreno a tu genin? que mal profesor eres kakashi"dice decepcionado zabuza

"tu preocupate por lo que te tienes que preocupar,zabuza"dice sang

"aquí vengo yo"dice ash"zabuza"tu seras mi oponente zabuza"

"gaki será mejor que no me subestimes porque yo soy un rival duro de pelar"dice confiado zabuza cosa que eso lo aprovecho ash y dijo"**mokuton:cuatro pilares tecnica**"y creo cuatro pilares que poco a poco fue diezmando a zabuza

"que es esto?!"dice un zabuza debilitado

"parece que ya estas sufriendo los efectos de mi mokuton"dice ash"tu tampoco me subestimes"

todos tenían pensamientos similares a este_"esto es una broma,ese chiquillo es muy fuerte creo que debo ponerme serio si no lo lamentare"_y es cierto porque si zabuza no se ponía serio lo lamentaría

_"un uchiha utilizando mokuton? esto si que es interesante"_piensa kakashi

_"ese chico podrá entrenarme a mi también?,necesito sus secretos"_eran los pensamientos de sasuke uchiha

_"wow ash-sensei es muy fuerte"_piensa naruto

"esto no quedara asi** hiden mist jutsu(niebla oculta)**"al instante todo el puente quedo sumergido en una profunda niebla pero ash activo su sharingan especial y pudo ver en la niebla cosa que cuando zabuza envio un corte diagonal descendente ash lo esquivo sorprendiendo a todo el mundo

"t-tu puedes ver a través de la niebla,como?!"dice un shockeado zabuza

"simplemente mi sharingan puede ver a través de la niebla porque yo protejo a los que quiero y eso aumenta mi poder"_"espero que con esa mentira sasuke se lo trage"_piensa ash

"como?pensaba que los uchihas eran arrogantes por su naturaleza"dice zabuza

"todos los uchihas eran ignorantes de la verdadera fuerza del sharingan"dice ash y todos se sorprendieron excepto sang

"hora de cooperar juntos por lo que veo"dice ash confundiendo a todo el mundo"naruto te toca yo estoy muy cansado"

"hai"dice naruto

kakashi iba a preguntar que significaba todo esto cuando vio al ejercito de gato corriendo hacia ellos

"asi que no pudiste acabar el trabajo eh zabuza? no pasa nada después de todo no estaba en mis planes pagarte asi que matalos a todos

"naruto AHORA"grita ash

"**katon: gokakyou no jutsu(elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego)**"dice naruto aplicando mas chackra aun de kurama haciéndola tres veces mas poderosos que una bola de fuego normal grande y asi mato a todo el ejercito de gato incinerado y este estaba aterrado del poder de naruto

"por favor no me mates te dare lo que sea dinero,chicas, lo que sea"dice suplicando gato

"puedes deevolverle a inari su padre"y hubo un silencio mortal"creo que no"dice"**ninpo: sukaretto katon(arte ninja:aguja de fuego)**"y al instante corto a gato en dos de arriba a abajo

"te has pasado"dice ash sacando de su estupor a todo el mundo

"lo se"dice naruto soplando en la uña quemada"aun no controlo el chackra demoniaco como tu"

eso sorprendio a todo el mundo y helo a ash_"naruto,idiota has revelado mi secreto"_piensa

"como que chackra demoniaco como tu ash?"pregunta kakashi confundido

esta vez naruto se dio cuenta de que metio la pata hasta el fondo diciendo que ash podía manipular chackra demoniaco

"ash,díselo"dice sang

"si tou-san"dice con fastidio"yo también soy un jinchuriki"

kakashi se sorprendio ante otro jinchuriki pero su verdadera pregunta era que biju tenia

"ash podrias decirme algo en privado por favor"pide kakashi

ya solos...

"muy bien que biju tienes"pregunta kakashi

"el fenukuto no jushobi,mas poderoso incluso que el juubi"dice ash serio

"como?! pensé que no había demonio mas poderoso que el juubi"dice kakashi en shock total

"había otro de la familia demoniaca,son dos hermanos: el fénix y el dragon"informa ash y por poco kakashi se desmaya"pero esto quiero comentárselo yo personalmente a tu kage,de acuerdo?"

"de acuerdo"dice kakashi con una sonrisa"volvamos con el resto

"hai"

* * *

**y hecho queridos lectores,wow este es el capitulo mas largo hasta el momento,muy,muy largo **

**en el próximo capitulo veremos como dice esto ash al sandaime hokage asi que hasta la próxima,se despide ashsharingan**

**chao**


	14. consejo de konoha

**bueno queridos lectores estoy de vuelta y con un nuevo capitulo,que,el anterior fue largo no? bueno no os aburro mas y aquí va la continouacion**

**disclaimer: no soy dueño de pokemon o naruto y sus empresas relacionadas**

* * *

"bueno ahora que estamos todos aquí reunidos quiero hablarles a haku y a zabuza si qieren unirse a la hoja"dice ash seriamente

"que pregunta es esa gaki,por supuesto que nos unimos después de tu oferta, pero hay algo que no me cuadra, de que conoces a haku?"pregunta serio zabuza

"pues veras,en las dos horas de entrenamiento de naruto me fije en una hierba que utilizada con lirio de gara aumenta mas el potencial al usuario que lo bebe y estaba recojiendo unas explicándole a naruto lo que eran cuando encontramos a una persona recojiendo medicinas herbales y nos presentamos allí,y por cierto se que eres niña haku"dice impactando a todos sobre todo a haku

"como lo has..."dice impresionada haku

"aparentas bien ser un hombre pero cuando recogias las hierbas me di cuenta que las cortabas por el tallo en vez de arrancarlas de raíz como lo haría cualquier niño además que noto el ligero vaivén de tus caderas además de que por tu forma de andar te delata definitivamente"dice impactando a todos por la inteligencia de ash

"vaya ese gaki e ha ganado mi respeto pero eso no dice que te deje estar con haku""dice zabuza

"tranqilo zabuza que yo no quiero a tu niña de manera intima el que deberías tener cuidado es de naruto porque el si que tiene un agolpamiento leve por haku"informa ash

"que! yo...no..."dice naruto sonrojado fuertemente cosa que eso notaron todos

"es cierto naruto-kun?"dice haku sonrojada

"yo...ahh...si"dice naruto finalmente derrotado

"escucha gaki se perfectamente que no eres el tipo de persona que se aprovecha de los demás pero algo te digo,si te pasas con haku un pelo ya puedes ir haciendo testamento,me has entendido?"dice zabuza con una amenaza

"si,si"dice un atemorizado naruto

"además de que si te pasas no solo zabuza ira a por ti sino yo también y te aseguro que yo odio a los aprovechados,de acuerdo Naru-kun?"dijo esto ultimo un poco escalofriante para que naruto sepa que estaba hablando muy serio

en ese instante tocaron la puerta y apareció un joven de pelo azul y dos jóvenes femeninas una de pelo rosa y la otra de un negó puro con rayas rojas,todos vestidos con un chaleco y camisa de su color de pelo y con jeans negros y zapatillas de deporte

"disculpad,quienes son ustedes"dice cariñosamente tsunami

"venimos de estar entrenando en la dimensión por donde nos mando ash-sensei con su sharingan,por cierto mi nombre es dialga"dice el joven de pelo azul

"dialga,palkia,giratina,por que os habéis tardado tanto?"pregunta ash

"lo siento pero nos costo encontrarte"dice palkia

"ash,vas a presentarnos a estas bellezas o tienen que presentarse ellos solos"dice tazuna con un tono de broma que hasta un tonto sabia que le estaban gastando una broma

"bueno,ellos son dialga,palkia y giratina mis genins"dice ash sorprendiendo poco a los presentes

"asi que este es tu equipo genin"dice kakashi"dime que le has enseñado tu a tus genins y caul es el símbolo de la banda que llevan? no lo reconozco"

"bueno para responder a tus preguntas la primera le he enseñado a mis genins sus propias habilidades y dominan por completo su kekei genkai,y para responder a tu segunda pregunta es el símbolo de altomaregakure, la aldea escondida entre las mareas"dice ash informando a kakashi

"cual es su kekei genkai nii-san?"pregunta inari

"bueno, dialga puede controlar el tiempo a su favor, palkia puede controlar el espacio y giratina es la señora de la anti-materia"informa ash sorprendiendo a todos

"wow, que kekei genkais mas chulos"dice naruto

"bueno, es hora de regresar a la hoja para informar de todo lo ocurrido a hokage-sama,vamos"dice kakashi

"espera kakashi,palkia puedes abrir un portal espacial que nos lleve directamente a la entrada de konoha,por favor?"dice ash sorprendiendo a todo el mundo

"claro ash-sensei"dice y al instante lo abre sorprendiendo a todo el mundo

"wow"

"increíble"

"sorprendente"

eran las únicas palabras que se le ocurrían a nuestros héroes ninja

"venga vamos"dice ash

"adiós nii-san ven pronto a visitarnos"dice inari casi gritando

"lo haremos inari pero por el momento tenemos que ir a la hoja"informa ash

"te veremos luego inari"dice naruto

ya cuando cruzaron todos el portal inari se dirijio a su abuelo

"entonces abuelo,que nombre vas a ponerle al puente?"pregunto inari

"que tal el gran puente de naruto es pegadizo y algo me dice que junto con su sensei llegara a ser un nombre famoso"pregunto tazuna y todos aplaudieron la mocion

* * *

**en konoha**

los guardias de la puerta habían visto de todo tipo de gente pero abrirse un portal enfrente de sus narices y salir a dos tipos desconocidos con un grupo genin y un grupo conocido de genins de misión eso se llevaba la palma de lo extraño y un guardia saliendo de su estupor se dirigio al grupo

"quienes son y que tipo de comercio se traen entre manos en konoha"pregunto izumo

"somos un equipo que acaba de llegar a una misión con éxito y debemos informar a hokage-sama"dice kakashi

"ellos también? no les conozco"dice kototsuchi

"tranquilos,son de fiar,vamos"dice kakashi y les dejaron pasar

**en la torre del hokage**

"el equipo 7 cumplio su misión con éxito aunque con determinadas sorpresas"informa kakashi

"ya veo"dice el sandaime sarutobi hiruzen"por cierto,quienes son ellos?"

"ellos son sang uchiha y su hijo ash uchiha y su grupo genin"informa kakashi que por poco le da un espasmo a sarutobi

"s-s-son uchihas?!"pregunta al borde del desmayo

"yo también creía que era una farsa hasta que vi su sharingan"dice kakashi

"pero yo creía que todos los uchihas fueron masacrados esa fatídica noche?!"pregunta sarutobi

"aparentemente yo también pero al parecer me ha contado que los supervivientes uchihas se fueron a otra nación y solo sobrevivieron dos mas a excepción de sasuke que fueron sang y setsuna uchiha que dice ser amiga y prima tercera de ash

"wow,no lo sabia"dice sarutobi intentando analizar la información venida"bueno podeis iros sasuke naruto y sakura iros por favor"

"hokage-sama,por favor deje quedarse a naruto tenemos muchas cosas que hablar tu y yo"dice con un tono escalofriante

"de que tenemos que hablar ash"dice confundido el sandaime

cuando ya salieron todos solo quedaron el hokage,sang,ash y su grupo genin y naruto

"muy bien de que querias hablar ash"dice el hokage

"corta el rollo sandaime y dime por que no le revelaste su herencia a naruto"dice furioso ash

"de que estas hablando"dice el sandaime sudando balas

"como a dicho ash ji-ji será mejor que me digas por que no me dijistes que el yondaime era mi padre"dijo también enfadado

"entonces ya lo sabes?! ash se lo has dicho tu?!"grita el sandaime con mezcla de asombro porque lo sepa y enfado por habérselo dicho

"si,se lo dije yo pero tenia el derecho a saber quien era su padre,no?"dice ash

"idota ahora los enemigos del yondaime vendrán a por el"dice furioso sarutobi

"no lo creo sarutobi"dice confundiendo al hokage"se que iwa o kumo quiere una alianza con el por medio del matrimonio para que asi puedan obtener el hiriashin o el rasengan de minato porque iwa y kumo ya saben de la existencia de naruto y de su herencia"dice supurando al sandaime y haciéndolo demayar

"jiraya se que estas ahí,sal"dice ash y de repente salio un hombre con el pelo blanco hasta la cintura salio de la nada sorprendiendo a los presentes menos a sang

"como sabes quien soy"dice jiraya en shock

"oh por favor tengo una red de espias por toda la nación que te haría avergonzar de la patética red de espias que tienes"dice ash sorprendiendo a todo el mundo incluso a sang

"como?"pregunta sang

"que? yo por las noches en mi tierra controlaba las acciones de todo el mundo en esta región"todos lo miraron impresionados

"bueno,cambiando de tema supongo que sabes que iwa y kumo sabe de la herencia de naruto por tu red de espia"ash asintió"pero entonces por que no han venido todavía a por el"dice

"porque yo he estado protegiéndolo todas las noches que me iba a la cama todos los días hasta que al final fue a la academia ahí es cuando pararon de atacar y de maltratarle pero por desgracia yo solo podía salvarle un par de veces de las muchas que lo hacían pero pude salvarle la vida todas las veces que kumo o iwa atentaron contra su vida"dijo y todos lo miraron sorprendido incluso el hokage que acababa de despertar se había quedado sorprendido

"de verdad hicistes todo eso?"pregunto el sandaime timidamente

"si,lo hice,minato era un gran amigo mio y cuando me entere que kumo e iwa enviaron espias cuando el kyubi ataco e informaron de todo lo ocurrido comenzaron a intentar secuestrarle para matarle actue y mate a todos los ninjas de bajo nivel y los de alto huyeron

"pero entonces estarías en el libro bingo de kumo o iwa"dice jiraya

"mirad esto"les paso un libro actualizado recientemente

_nombre: ash uchiha(silver dragon)_

_rango: ss(decretado como huir de la vista)_

_aldea: fuera de los limites de las naciones elementales_

_información: el un luchador duro sobre todo con el sharingan,se solicita vivo en kumo e iwa_

_información adicional: no se involucre en ninjutsu o genjutsu puesto que es un as del genjutsu y utiliza técnicas nunca vistas en ninjutsu_

_información actual: combatio contra zabuza y un ejercito armado de bandidos y logro vencer sin romper a sudar o eso cuantan los rumores_

_consejo contra el en batalla: huya de la vista si no tiene el nivel necesario para vecerle_

todos quedaron sorprendidos de lo que leyeron

_"y yo que crei que solo quería ser entrenador pokemon"_piensa sang

"esta bien esto se lo dire al consejo shinobi a ver que dice sobre esto"dice sarutobi"mientras tanto,retiraos"

"hai"

**sala del consejo**

"sarutobi espero que tengas una buena razón para que tengas que reunirnos a todos a estas horas de la mañana"dice danzo furioso

"las tengo"dice sarutobi"al parecer hay mas uchihas vivos a la masacre"

todos quedaron en silencio esperando que sarutobi se explicase

"al parecer los supervivientes son sang uchiha y su hijo y setsuna uchiha"dice y todos se sorprendieron mogollon al escuchar a sarutobi

"pues entonces deberiamos poner al CRA a esos uchihas supervivientes"grita un alma en pena llamada sayuka haruno

"de eso ni hablar porque yo no estare por mucho tiempo en esta villa"dice una voz que resulto ser ash a sus espaldas

"pero tu no puedes rehusar esa ley"dice sayuka

"oh claro que puedo porque yo no soy de esta villa"dice ash

"pero eres un uchiha y los uchihas pertenecen a konoha"dice un civil

"miren nosotros ya tenemos una villa llamada altomare,la aldea escondida entre las mareas"dice sang

"nunca hemos oido hablar de esa aldea"dice otro civil arrogante

"es porque no es de las naciones elementales,burro"dice ash

"pero te vas a quedar en la aldea,no?"dice danzo

"no por mucho tiempo,hasta despues de los examenes chunnin,creo"dice ash mas tranquilo

"pero, para que quieres quedarte cuando tu ya tienes una aldea?"pregunta danzo

"es para entrenar a un chico con mi grupo gennin"dice ash

"y quien es ese chico?"pregunta danzo

"naruto uzumaki"dice ash rotundamente estallando el caos

"uchiha-sama no deberia entrenar a ese demonio"era un grito que resulto ser de sayuka

"sigue en pie tu ley sandaime-sama?"pregunta ash

"si,po..."no llego a teminar porque ash corto la cabeza a sayuka y todos los civiles se espantaron de eso

"uchiha-sama...por que?"pregunta un civil timidamente

"porque yo tambien soy un jinchuriki con un sello de dios para que el demonio que tengo dentro no se escape si yo no quiero"dice y un silencio sepulcral lleno la habitacion

"de que biju eres"dice danzo curioso

"del fenukuto no jushobi fenix de once colas"dice ash con una sonrisa malvada"y para que lo sepas lo tengo no lo soy"

"que nos lo asegura"dice un civil que en ese momento ash le cogio del cuello y lo subio arriba

"escuchadme bien panda de ignorantes"grita ash"un jinchuriki significa poder de sacrificio humano,pero la parte humana no muere"

"eso es cierto sandaime-sama?"pregunta un civil viendo el sharingan activo de ash

"al fin entendeis lo que es un jinchuriki!verdad?"pergunta el sandaime

todos se avergonzaron por el trato que habia recibido el niño por culpa de ellos pero danzo estaba babeando mentalmente,si podia controlarle tendria a un arma masiva a su disposicion

_"seras mio uchiha"_piensa danzo"kotoamatsukami"dice danzo mentalmente

"agh...qien esta intentando urgar en mi mente?"pregunta ash"**izanagi**"dice y al intante una ondeada de viento que no afecto mas que a danzo sorprendiendo a todo el mundo

"que hizo uchiha-sama"pregunta hiashi interviniendo por primera vez

"hice una cosa con el cual quien intentase tocar mi mente causaria una reacion con el izanagi que lo empujaria para atras fuertemente"dice sorprendiendo a inoichi que habia trabajado en jutsus psiquicos durante toda su vida"ahora toma esto! **ninpo: sukaretto katon(arte ninja:aguja de fuego)**"picho algunos puntos del brazo vendado de danzo sacando mucha sangre y por ultimo lo tajo con la uña una parte de su pecho cayendo muerto

"que has hecho ash?"pregunta horrorizado el sandaime

"controlando el chackra demoniaco de mi biju puedo incendiar mi uña y provocar la muerte a quien toque"dice ash con una sonrisa"ademas se lo merece por robar los ojos de mi familia y por inplantarse celulas de mi antepasado harishama senju"

"espera un momento,eso quiere decir que tu posees la sangre senju?!"preguntan todos exaltados incluido el sandaime

"no solo eso sino tambien su linea de sangre,el mokuton y el rinnegan"dice ash impactando a todos"bueno sino tienen nada mas que decir me voy"

cuando se fue todo el consejo tanto como civil como shinobi se preguntaba si podia casarse con sus hijas sobre todo hiashi que pensaba que si unia a hinata o hanabi con el crearia los ojos de rikudou sennin pero su sueño estaria lejos de cumplirse porque ash es persona de una sola mujer

"bueno viendo esto de reojo sera muy poderoso algun dia,pero tengo mis dudas por que quiere entrenar a naruto sabiendo que ya tiene un sensei,sang" dice sarutobi

"eso es porque su sensei lo deja de lado para entrenar a sasuke"dice sang

"como?!"grita el sandaime

"no te preocupes,ahora naruto esta en buenas manos"dice sang con una sonrisa

"gracias a los cielos porque vosotros estais alli para el pero con kakashi tengo que hablar"dice el sandaime"ahora te puedes marchar"

"hai hokage-sama"

* * *

**y hecho queridos lectores wow dos capitulos largos en solo dos dias,soy un as en la proxima veremos el entrenamiento de naruto con ash y una regañina que le dara este a jiraya por abandonar a naruto**

**hasta la proxima**

**chao**


	15. sorpresa tras sorpresa

**bueno queridos lectores estoy de vuelta después de una semana de trabajo duro y aparte de escribir he estado ausente,bueno,aquí va la continuación,hay uno que me preguntó si kushina estaba viva y la respuesta la tendréis en este capítulo**

**disclaimer: no soy dueño de naruto o pokemon ni sus empresas relacionadas**

* * *

ash estaba caminando por las calles de konoha familiarizándose con el lugar hasta que encontró lo que buscaba,un naruto en los campos de entrenamiento esperándole,este había progresado mucho en el control de chackra y estaba en posición de loto meditando para elastificar su chackra

"veo que te has tomado mis lecciones al pie de la letra"dice ash con una sonrisa

"si,así es muy fácil de controlar el chackra"dice naruto

"bueno vamos a esperar a mi equipo genin para ponernos a entrenar,de acuerdo?"pregunta ash

por suerte no tardaron mucho,cuando dialga,palkia y giratina llegaron se pusieron a entrenar primero en control de chackra y jutsus de medio nivel como fuego,hielo(sorprendió a naruto pero pronto le explicaron que era una fusión de agua y viento cosa que lo desestimo),rayo,tierra,viento y agua y una cosa que sorprendió mucho a naruto es que podía hacer las cinco afinidades y fusionarlas para hacer los sub-elementos como el mokuton o el hyoton(elemento hielo) por ejemplo

"bueno naruto,mi conjetura es que ya estas listo para los exámenes chunnin"dice ash

"de veras ash-sensei?"dice naruto

"si y como regalo te voy a mostrar algo"dijo y desenfunda una espada de rayo(nota: esta espada la llamo así porque al aplicar chackra raiton se convierte en una hoja imbuida en rayos)"esto es la comedora de rayos sky-ray que al aplicar chackra raiton queda imbuida en rayos que acaban con todo lo que tocan y ademas cuando aplicas tu propio chackra queda su firma y ya no la puede tocar nadie que no seas tu"

"vaya,muchas gracias ash-sensei"dice naruto emocionado

"de nada,joven"dice ash con una sonrisa que se vio interrumpida por un anbu que llego diciéndole

"ash uchiha se requiere urgentemente su presencia con el hokage el su oficina"dice un anbu de mascara halcón

"de acuerdo,ire,naruto entrena mientras tanto y a vosotros os digo lo mismo"dice ash desapareciendo en un shushin

"hai ash-sensei"dicen todos

**en la oficina del hokage**

"a que se me ha llamado hokage-sama?"dice ash con duda en su voz

"queremos que veas esto"dice el hokage serio pasándolo el libro bingo de iwa actualizado recientemente

_nombre: kushina uzumaki(muerte roja)_

_aldea: kumogakure_

_rango: s (avanzad con cautela)_

_información: la aki chio no habanero(no se si se pone así)(muerte roja)es una luchadora diestra con la espada y muy diestra en el estilo del kenjutsu uzumaki se recomienda que no se entre el estilo kenjutsu con ella_

_información actual: va acompañada de una niña con el pelo color amarillo con los ojos violetas que se cree que es su hija y la hija del yondaime hokage puesto que la madre es la esposa de este_

_recompensa: 50000000 de r__y__u con la niña viva en iwa y ninguno si esta muerta y la madre 80000000 viva y ninguno muerta _

_solicitadas: solo en iwa_

_consejo: si anulas su estilo de kenjutsu las dejas indefensas_

al ver esto ash se puso de mil colores primero pensó que kushina no sabia nada de naruto y a lo mejor pensara que estuviese muerto pero el hokage dijo que kushina vio a naruto como si fuera el mismo kyubi y se fue de su lado prometiendo que volvería en los exámenes chunin para hacer pagar al demonio la muerte de su marido y la muerte de todos los shinobis de la aldea

ash ya no sabia que pensar,naruto iba a tener que enfrentarse a su madre y a su hermana en los exámenes chunin

"pero como se puede tener el corazón tan frío y descarado como el hielo con un jinchuriki,no me lo puedo creer!"dice ash gritando a los cielos

"por lo que he oído tu también eres un jinchuriki que puede controlar todo el poder de su biju, no?"dice sarutobi

"si"dice ash

"pues entonces entrena a naruto a controlar el poder de su biju,por favor"dice el sandaime

"el ya controla su biju lo que le falta es la parte yin que se llevo el yondaime con el a la tumba para poder curarse a un ritmo mas rápido y utilizar las técnicas secretas del kyubi pero se como hacerlo"dice ash inspirando confianza en lo ultimo que dijo

"solo pido que seas cuidadoso con el de acuerdo?"pide sarutobi

"de acuerdo hokage-sama"dice ash

"por cierto llámame sarutobi a secas,te lo has ganado"

"hai,sarutobi"dice ash retirándose

"dile a naruto esto,el no tiene que llevarse mas sorpresas de las que ya tiene de acuerdo"

"hai sarutobi"

**afuera**

_"como tomara esto naruto o minato por que tengo planes para el y para su padre pero esta nueva información no me lo esperaba sin embargo..."_sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sang se dirigio a el

"ash,hijo ya sabes que no debes dejar a tu equipo solo"dice sang

"cierto padre sin embargo tengo una nueva información que no me esperaba en absoluto,reúne a todo mi grupo incluyendo a naruto"dice ash muy seriamente

"como quieras"dice sang

**ya todos reunidos**

"bueno os he reunido aqui para hacer saber a naruto una cosa muy importante"dice ash seriamente

"que es ash-sensei"pregunta con miedo en su voz

"quiero que veas esto"dice ash pasandole el libro bingo de iwa que leyo el la oficina del hokage

ya leido naruto se puso muy alegre de que su madre este con vida sin embargo no se esperaba lo que ash tenia que decirle

"naruto,tu madre sabe que estas vivo"dice ash confundiendo a naruto

"pero entonces por que no a venido a por mi ash-sensei?"

"eso es porque no le importas nada en absoluto,tu madre kushina o la aki chio no habanero(muerte roja)te vio como si fueses el kyubi e iwa y kumo ya no estan interesados en ti,estan interesados en tu hermana puesto que dicen que es mejor guerrera que tu y que varias veces la han intentado secuestrar pero han fracasado rotundamente además tu madre ha prometido matarte en los examenes chunnin por llevarte a su marido o ellas dicen porque tambien tu hermana está con ella desgraciadamente"dice ash impactando a dialga palkia y giratina pero el mas afectado era naruto que ahora corrian lagrimas por su cara y preguntandose que habia hecho para merecer esto

"ash-sensei(sigh)por que(sigh)es tan cruel la vida conmigo?"pregunta entre sollozos naruto

"no lo se naruto pero ten en cuenta que ellas despertaran de su ceguera si entrenas mucho conmigo para los examenes chunin y las vences"dice ash inspirando esperanza cosa que fallo miserablemente

"pero ash-sensei y si ellas no me reconocen como el contenedor de kurama y si ellas van a matarme de verdad?"pregunta naruto desesperado

"escuchame naruto vas a entrenar aqui con nosotros y te fortaleceras hasta que puedas con un jounnin de elite"dice ash imperativamente

"pero ash-sensei teniendo en cuenta lo que nos has dicho y como te mantuviste a la vela contra un dios debes estar en el nivel superior de todos,no?"pregunta dialga

"escucha dialga arceus iba a empezar en serio cuando yo le calme y yo no podia hacer nada contra el poder de arceus descontrolado es mucho poder además es cierto que estoy en un nivel kage superior no por nada sere nombrado marekage en altomare lo unico que temo es el papaleo pero cambiando de tema,naruto quieres quedarte para ser mas fuerte y conseguir el contrato de convocatoria de los pokemon como tengo yo? o vas a irte con el viejo super pervertido y no conseguir nada?"

"bueno he oido que ero-sennin utiliza una tecnica llamada..."no llego a terminar cuando giratina le corto"senjutsu,si lo sabemos,pero ash-sensei nos lo enseño a nosotros también"

"en serio,vale entonces decido quedarme"dice naruto entusiasmado por hacer senjutsu

"a eso no estás preparado todavía naruto primero debes de conocer la energia natural del aire pero a eso ya llegaremos,de acuerdo?"dice ash

"hai ash-sensei"dicen todos

**con sasuke**

_"como ese dobe tiene la atencion de uno de mi familia tan rapidamente? sea lo que sea tambien quiero que me diga una cosa,su sharingan era especial y podia ver atraves de la niebla de zabuza además dijo que era porque queria proteger a los que queria,seria eso cierto? no lo se tendre que preguntarselo"_piensa sasuke

"sasuke-kunnn"chillo un alma en pena desesperada

"ya esta aqui la chillona"dice sasuke

"oye has oido que ash ha matado a mi tia en el consejo"dice sakura al borde del llanto

"y a mi que el unico que me importa es naruto,si lo que dijo ash es cierto podre adquirir un poder mas alla de mis ojos"dice sasuke pensando como podria matar a su hermano con los consejos de ash

"pero sasuke-kun"pide sakura

"nada de peros voy a encontrar a ash,el es el unico que puede contestar a mis preguntas"dice sasuke

**con ash**

_"no puedo dejar de pensar en el que algo me deparara el futuro con esta nueva informacion,que podra pasar? no me quedo tranquilo"_piensa ash

* * *

**y hecho queridos lestores, ya se que no es mucho pero no tengo mucho tiempo asi que tendreis que conformaros**

**hasta la proxima**

**chao**


	16. entrada en los exámenes chunin y peligro

**bueno queridos lectores estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo,me gustaría verles las caras a algunos por lo de kushina y por la hermana de naruto que he puesto,bueno sin más el capítulo,que lo disfrutéis**

**renuncia: no soy dueño de naruto o pokemon **

* * *

**en el otro mundo,en altomare**

**"¡¿que ha hecho que?!"**dice latias en shock

**"wow no me esperaba esto de ash"**dice pikachu impresionado por lo que ha hecho

**"pikachu por si no lo sabias se mantuvo a la vela contra mi poder menor además de que se gano mi respeto y ahora mismo esta estrenando con ese tal naruto a mis hijos primeros"**dice arceus

**"pero padre y si el no esta para el nacimiento de sus hijos,y si no va a estar a mi lado nunca más"**dice latias triste

**"eso no va a suceder porque sir aaron dijo que estarían para dentro de una hora o menos"**dice arceus consiguiendo un suspiro de alivio de latias

**"bueno,eso me calma pero no me deja tranquila de lo que estará haciendo allá"**dice latias con un deje de preocupación

* * *

**en el mundo de naruto**

mientras tanto ash estaba entrenando a naruto para que pudiese librar de la ceguera de kushina y así volver a ser una familia pero mentalmente se preguntaba como había sobrevivido al ataque del kyubi porque según las fuentes que ha estado leyendo de konoha informan de que estaba muerta ella y su hermana que también se preguntaba como se llamaba la niña,fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando naruto le llamo

"ash-sensei,lo conseguí finalmente lo conseguí"dice naruto saltando de alegria

"¿ya conseguiste controlar el chackra demoníaco de kurama?"pregunta ash

"si"dice naruto"por fin puedo estar a la altura de un chunnin de élite o bajo jounnin"

"no te confíes naruto en el nivel que ahora estas es de chunnin medio"dice ash

"lo se pero con este entrenamiento llegare a ser hokage ya lo veras"dice naruto poniendo el puño en el aire

"ya lo creo pero mientras tomate un descanso yo voy a hablar con el hokage que me ha vuelto a llamar"en ese instante antes de que nadie dijese nada un anbu apareció"si,si,ya se que el hokage me ha llamado ahora voy"dice obteniendo un asentimiento por parte del anbu

**el la torre del hokage(de nuevo)**

"¿a que me quería ver sarutobi-san?"dice ash

"ash,hijo queríamos que supieras que en los exámenes chunin hemos tenido ciertos movimientos de orochimaru el sanin serpiente"dice sang

'oh mierda' eso es todo lo que podía pensar en voz alta ash por telepatía

"¿que fue eso?"pregunto alarmado inoichi que también estaba en la reunión junto con todo el consejo shinobi

"lo siento eso fue mi telepatía"dice avergonzado ash

"¡¿como,sabes telepatía?!"pregunta incrédulo inoichi

"pues si la aprendí en altomare"dice ash como si fuese la cosa mas natural del mundo

"..."

"..."

"..."

silencio,era la cosa que se podía romper con un alfiler

"ash creo que ellos no saben telepatía"dice sang

"oi,vaya"dice ash

"no importa,después de está reunión ¿podrías decirnos como hacerlo? mi familia se especializa en jutsus psíquicos"pregunta inoichi

"oh,por supuesto"confirma ash

"gracias,bueno pasando a mejor tema los movimientos de orochimaru han sido muy alarmantes y fijos en ti,sasuke y tu padre"dice inoichi

"¿en mi y en mi padre?"pregunta ash"¿es por que somos uchihas?"

"exacto,por eso te pedimos y te autorizamos que intervenga el la segunda etapa de los exámenes y que pases mas tiempo con sasuke"dice el sandaime"sin embargo no descuides el entrenamiento de naruto"

"no lo descuidaré sarutobi-san"dice ash"pero entonces ¿que es lo que quieren?¿que entrene a sasuke y naruto y descuide a mi equipo genin? porque no lo voy a hacer,no voy a descuidar a mi equipo genin por entrenar solo a dos genin que encima no están en mi equipo porque eso seria favoritismo y yo odio los favoritismos" dice ash tranquilamente

"lo sabemos por lo que hemos decidido que su equipo genin entrene con tu padre y que tu entrenes a naruto y sasuke"dice hiashi hyuga

"bueno hyuga-san,no se que dirá kakashi porque la toma de otro de sus genin y encima el preferido no se que va a decir"dice ash preocupado

"no te preocupes por eso,ya hemos hablado bien con el y esta de acuerdo siempre que se lo devuelvas"dice el sandaime

"algo me dice que no hemos venido solo a eso"dice sang

"exacto,quiero que ash entre en la segunda etapa examen chunnin como un gennin y luego abandones"dice el sandaime

"¿pero tendre que hacer la primera etapa no?"pregunta ash

"no tienes que hacer eso simplemente entra en la segunda etapa y cuando termines abandones"pide el sandaime

"esta bien,prepararé a sasuke y naruto para esa etapa"dice ash derrotado

"gracias ash,por cierto ¿como va el entrenamiento de naruto con su biju?"pregunta sarutobi provocando que todos los presentes le mirasen como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza excepto a ash y su padre sang alias aaron

"bueno,que puedo decir,va bien sobretodo con la manipulación del chackra demoníaco gracias a mis ejercicios de flexibilidad de chackra lo esta controlando mejor"dice ash

"a eso quería llegar yo"dice una voz por la ventana

"jiraya,podías utilizar las puertas como todo el mundo¿no?"pide sang

"cuando las vacas vuelen"se burla jiraya"he venido aquí porque quiero entrenar a naruto el las técnicas de su familia ya que sabe de su herencia"

"eso se lo preguntaremos a el cuando acabe esta reunión ¿de acuerdo?"dice ash

"una pregunta ¿como llegaste a jounin de elite e incluso a nivel kage uchiha-sama?"pregunta tsume la madre de hana y kiba inuzuka

"bueno nací como un senju de parte de mi madre y como un uchiha de parte de mi padre que me entere a los tres años de edad cuando tuve un accidente que casi me cuesta la vida en la que el sello de mi madre se debilito mas rápido de lo normal durante tres meses que estuve inconsciente ya tenia todos mis recuerdo establecidos junto con toda mi herencia,probablemente os estáis preguntando como tengo recuerdos de esta tierra si nací aquí y al día de edad me llevaron a esa tierra pues verás cuando mi madre murió mi padre me llevo a la tierra de kanto donde allí fui adoptado y cuidado por delia ketchum de allí mi apellido que yo estuve usando durante mi viaje pokemon para así entrar en las ligas y ser el mejor pero mi perspectiva cambió cuando llegue a altomare y supe que necesitaba un kage para ayudar a los guardianes de esta ciudad a cuidarla y me ofrecí al puesto,como yo ya estuve entrenando en secreto porque allí en aquella tierra no saben nada de ninjas entonces tuve complicaciones para entrenar pero minato namikaze amigo de mi padre sello todas las técnicas de su familia y de el junto con las técnicas uchiha y senju gracias a mi madre y padre biológicos pude avanzar en estas artes de taijutsu,ninjutsu y mis favoritas genjutsu y kinjutsu;lo difícil fue ocultar todas estas tecnicas porque habia gente malvada capaz de aprovecharse de mis técnicas y de las de otra familia así que sellé todas las técnicas en mi brazo y así pude pasar desapercibido y así jugar en su mundo con sus reglas"informa ash

todos escucharon atentamente la historia,bien informados ya pudieron comprender el misterio que envolvía a ash y a su padre y algunos se estaban preguntando como de inteligente era ash por ocultar una cosa así

"un momento,¿usted sabe fuinjutsu?"dice inoichi

"por supuesto aprendí y soy uno de los mejores gracias a las pokeballs"dice ash

"ash-sama"dice shibi aburame en su tono monotono como siempre"¿que son las pokeballs?"

"son artefactos de mi tierra que sellan a unas criaturas muy parecidas a los animales que hay aquí llamadas pokemon dentro de ellas"informa ash"por eso aprendí de ellas"

"¿podría mostrarmelas?"pide el sandaime

"lo siento pero aquí no tengo ninguna"dice ash

"oh"dice el sandaime"bueno caballeros esta reunión ha acabado pueden ir a sus casas"

**ya en el pasillo**

ash estaba contando a inoichi los secretos de la telepatía y de los jutsus psíquicos cosa que impresionó a inoichi y le dijo que con estos nuevos jutsus sería capaz de hacer algo bueno a konoha y gracias a el sería capaz de hacerlo,luego tuvo que discutir con jiraya el entrenamiento de naruto cosa que ash dijo que fuese naruto el que decidiera con quien entrenar

**afuera con el equipo genin de ash y naruto**

"bueno naruto lo que te voy a contar va a ser un poco de choque"dice ash

"que pasa ash-sensei?"pregunta naruto

"jiraya o como tu lo llamas ero-senin quiere entrenarte para puedas acceder al chacra del kyubi"dice ash con un dejo de fastidio

"pero si yo ya domino el chacra del kyubi a la perfección,solo me quedan algunos pasos para que kurama confie totalmente en mi"dice naruto confundido

"ya pero jiraya no quiere comprender que tu domines el chacra a la perfección a una edad tan joven y quiere llevarte al mt. mobuzaku(AN: no se si se escribe así)y entrenarte con ese chacra y con la convocatoria de los sapos"informa ash"¿que decides naruto?"

"..."

"..."

"... he decidido"dice después de un largo silencio"entrenar contigo ash"

"muy bien,pero espero que sepas que el entrenamiento de ahora en adelante va a ser mas intenso"dice ash seriamente

"no me importa si entreno contigo"dice naruto

"okay,esto se lo voy a decir a tu padrino jiraya para que sepa que vas a entrenar conmigo"dice ash

"!ash¡"grita sang"he recibido noticias de tu red de espionaje"

"¿si?,¿que dicen?"pregunta ash

"al parecer amegakure ha desaparecido del mapa de la tierra del agua"dice sang preocupado

"oh oh eso no me gusta nada"_"quizás es así como sobrevivieron al tiempo entre dimensiones"_piensa ash

* * *

**en una guarida no muy lejos de pueblo paleta**

"zetsu,¿lo que dices es verdad?"pregunta tobi

"cierto,ese chiquillo controlaba el mismo sharingan de madara-sama ademas de que también manejaba el mokuton pero a un nivel muy bajo pero se mantuvo firme a mis técnicas a pesar de que le herí fuertemente"informa zetsu

"eso va a retrasar nuestros planes a pesar de que por la información de zetsu no es un rival demasiado fuerte pero hay que tomarle en serio"dice pein

"pero ¿porque itachi y yo no podemos tener un poco de diversión?"pregunta kisame

"kisame,basta que itachi este en una misión no te da derecho para interrumpir sin el,ademas de que posiblemente no sepa nada sobre esta información tan valiosa para enfrentarnos al jinchuriki del jushobi"exclama pein"por lo cual itachi y tu vais a buscarlo y le informaras sobre esto,según nuestros informes el jinchuriki se oculta en altomare ir a empezar por ahí la busqueda y a ser posible si no nos ofrecen informacion destrozarla extrayendo la joya alma de su lugar para que quede enterrada bajo el mar"

"jojojo por fin un poco de acción"dice kisame feliz

"akatsuki,dispersaos"dice pein y tobi a la vez

"hai"dicen todos dispersando el jutsu que los mantiene el su forma fantasmal

* * *

**dun dun dun dooooooonnnnnn cierren el telón porque ya se ha acabado,lo siento este capitulo es corto pero ya os habéis aclarado las cosas ¿no? si no sabéis alguna cosa por favor comentad y lo explicaré en el próximo capitulo**

**hasta la próxima **

**chao,se despide ashsharingan**


	17. la llegada de kushina

**bueno lectores aquí les vengo con otro capítulo del príncipe senju uchiha la trama se enreda un poco aquí ya que orochimaru interviene,bueno ya no os aburro mas y aquí va el capítulo que lo disfrutéis **

**disclaimer: no soy dueño de pokemon o naruto ni sus empresas relacionadas **

* * *

"¡¿como que no quieres entrenar conmigo naruto?!"pregunta un jiraya muy impactado

"lo siento ero-sennin pero quiero entrenar con ash-sensei y sasuke por una vez"dice naruto serio

"pero el no te puede enseñar las técnicas del cuarto ni tampoco..."fue interrumpido por naruto

"senjutsu,ya me lo ha enseñado y debo decir que he avanzado mucho mas con ash-sensei que con cualquiera de ustedes incluso contigo y kakashi"dice naruto desprendiendo una ráfaga de ki que hasta jiraya le contaba respirar por insultar a su nuevo sensei diciendo que no puede enseñarle nada

"pero naruto compréndelo, no puede enseñarte el rasengan ni tampoco...un momento ¿has dicho senjutsu?¡¿el te lo enseñó?!"dice un jiraya mas impactado que antes"pero ¿como ha podido enseñarte senjutsu y desbloquearlo a una edad tan joven?"

"eso no lo se pero lo que si se es que me lo ha enseñado y ni tu ni nadie me va a separar de el"dice naruto muy confiado

"tendré que hablar con el sobre como consiguió esas técnicas"dice jiraya muy serio"hasta entonces puedes entrenar con el,¿de acuerdo?"dice tendiéndole una mano

"de acuerdo"dice chocándose la mano

**mientras con ash y sasuke**

"¿ash-sensei,podrías responderme a una pregunta?"pregunta sasuke

"claro,dime¿que quieres saber?"dice ash

"es sobre su sharingan el mio no es muy avanzado desde que solo pensaba en matar a itachi pero ahora siento confusión de lo que debería de hacer"

"sasuke un uchiha como madara solo desarrollan la mitad del sharingan y el rinnegan cuando solo tienen arrogancia y celos sobre los demás pero cuando un uchiha es como yo y como mi padre lo llegan a desarrollar por completo llamado el ojo del juubi o los ojos de rikudou sennin,¿entiendes?"dice ash tranquilamente

"si,pero ¿que significa que tengo que hacer?"pregunta sasuke

"fácil,protege a naruto de la oscuridad que se avecina porque creo que va a necesitar ayuda tuya muy pronto"dice ash enigmáticamente que sasuke no cogió el enigma

"gracias ash-sensei me has ayudado mucho"dice sasuke"una pregunta mas¿me entrenaras junto con naruto?"

"si,me lo había pedido el consejo pero creo que lo voy a hacer voluntariamente"dice ash con una sonrisa

"genial,jaja"dice sasuke emocionado por primera vez en su vida

**mientras con sang y los genin de ash**

"chicos tengo noticias para vosotros,ash se pasará todo el examen chunnin entrenando a sasuke y naruto mientras que vosotros si queréis podéis entrenar conmigo"dice sang

"gracias aaron pero estamos nominados a los exámenes y creemos en nuestra fuerza"dice giratina

"bueno si cambiáis de idea estaré por aquí"informa aaron

**una semana mas tarde**

"por fin empiezan los exámenes creí que nunca empezarían"dice naruto

"¡hey,jefe!"grita una voz a sus espaldas

"ah,oh,hola konohamaru"dice naruto

"jefe ¿juegas con nosotros a ser ninjas?"pregunta el nieto de sarutobi

"ahora no konohamaru estoy muy ocupado con la formación de sasuke y ash-sensei"dice poniendo triste a konohamaru"pero cuando termine jugará con vosotros,¿de acuerdo?"

"de acuerdo jefe"

"NARUTO"dice un alma en pena de color rosa

"oh,hola sakura-chan"dice con una sonrisa

"hey,jefe ¿es tu novia?"dice konohamaru

"que,por supuesto que no"dice mas rojo que un tomate

"naruto ninjas que juegan a ser ninjas es patético"dice sakura ignorando el comentario

"la verdad es que cuando jugamos yo les enseño a como a ser ninjas ya saben el **kawarimi(sustitución),bushin(clona) y henge(transformación)"**dice naruto y en ese punto sakura se sintió como una idiota

"naruto...yo"dijo pero fue interrumpida

"mierda konohamaru"dijo y desapareció en un shushin de fuego dejando a sakura con la disculpa a medias

"maldito crío,eso dolió"dice una persona con pintura en la cara y vestida de negro

"suéltalo kankuro a no ser que quieras que se enfade ¿verdad?"dice una chica con un gran abanico

"tranquila que va a ser rápido,¿lo has oído moco...?"no llegó a terminar cuando naruto apareció y soltó el agarre de konohamaru

"que pasa ,¿te gusta meterte con los niños?,prueba conmigo"dice naruto

"y tu ¿quien narices eres?"dice kankuro

"deberías bajar y presentarte ¿no?"dice naruto ignorando a kankuro

"exacto"dijo una voz a sus espaldas que resultó ser sasuke con gaara

"ga-gaara"dicen los dos genins de suna

"tu¿como te llamas?"pregunta el peli-rojo

"naruto uzumaki"dijo el rubio

"sasuke uchiha"dijo el peli-azabache

"serán interesantes los exámenes,os veré allí"dice gaara con un deje de psicótico

"por supuesto y te pagaremos una paliza allí"dice sasuke

"ya veremos quien golpea a quien"dice gaara

"NARUTO,SASUKE"se oye a través de las calles de konoha

"hola ash-sensei"dicen los dos

"quiero deciros algo en persona"dice ash seriamente

"claro"dijeron los dos

**ya solos**

"¡quuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeee!"dicen en shock los dos gennins aspirantes a chunnin

"cierto,orochimaru va tras de nosotros sasuke y yo y no nos olvidemos de mi padre"dice ash temiendo la reacción de los niños que su temor se convirtió en realidad

"pero ¿por qué ese pedófilo va detrás nuestra?"dice sasuke

"porque el quiere el sharingan y el kyubi juntos para hacer una mezcla muy poderosa que le ayude a conseguir la inmortalidad,por eso nos quiere"dice ash

"bueno,pero le daremos una paliza a ese pedófilo y lo devolveremos al lugar donde pretenece"dice naruto

"no hay que subestimar a un sannin naruto"informa ash"por el momento yo os ayudaré en la segunda etapa del examen pero los desplazamientos los tenéis que conseguir vosotros ¿entendido?"pregunta ash

"hai,ash-sensei"dicen los dos

**mientras en la puerta frontal**

"kaa-san ¿es cierto que aquí habita el demonio que mato a nuestro tou-san?"dice una niña con muchos humos en la cabeza

"cierto es querida y nosotros lo vamos a matar a el también"

"alto,digan sus negocios y que os trae a konoha ninjas de kumo"dice un anbu

"nosotros venimos para nominados en los exámenes chunnin"dice la persona adulta

"muy bien,diga su nombre y apellidos y firme aquí

cuando terminó el papeleo los ninjas se quedaron perplejos ante el apellido que era uzumaki

**mientras con sang y ash**

"hijo creo que ya llegó"dice sang seriamente

"cierto no podemos dejar que me mate o sino nunca podré cumplir mi destino"dice ash

**con naruto y sasuke**

"oye naruto ¿has visto a sakura? hace una semana que no la vemos"dice sasuke

"cierto,¿donde podría estar esa chica?"dice naruto confuso

"no lo se pero..."fue interrumpido por una voz a sus espaldas

"vaya demonio,nos volvemos a encontrar"dice una señora

"¿si,que quiere señora?"dice naruto acostumbrado a que le llamen demonio con una sonrisa

"no te hagas el tonto conmigo demonio,hemos venido para matarte en los exámenes chunnin"dice la persona indicada

"oiga usted señora,nosotros no la conocemos de nada señora y sera mejor que deje de insultarnos o nuestro sensei se las pagará muy alto"dice sasuke uchiha

"oh vaya tu debes ser sasuke uchiha,lo siento mucho por lo que le hicieron a tu clan,nuestra compañía es mejor que la de este demonio"dice una niña detrás de kushina

"que está pasando aquí"dice una nueva voz que resultaba ser ash que vino antes de que las cosas se fuesen de la mano

"ash-sensei está señora y niña nos esta insultando y encima dicen que nos van a matar en los exámenes"dice sasuke

"así que tu eres la muerte roja también conocida como kushina uzumaki"dice ash"yo me llamo ash uchiha"

el acto tuvo consecuencias como que el apellido primero causó un impacto a naruto recordando que esta señora es su madre y el segundo apellido las dos mujeres reaccionaron de tal manera que nadie se creía,ellas le pegaron un manotazo que ash lo esquivó gracias a su sharingan de tres tomoes lo cuales sorprendió mucho sobre todo a ash por el manotazo

"¡¿que ha sido eso kushina uzumaki?!"dice ash muy sobresaltado

"lo siento era para saber que eras un uchiha puro y no un farsante,aparte de eso ¿cuantos supervivientes sois?"

"cuatro: yo,mi padre,sasuke y setsuna que esta última esta en altomare"dice ash con desdén

"oye no le hables así a mi madre ella te ha preguntado de buena gana"dice la niña

"oh,lo siento niña,por cierto como te llamas pequeña"dice ash encelando a la niña por llamarla pequeña

"mi nombre es katsumi y no me llames pequeña por que soy dos años menor que tu"dice la niña embarrancada

"bueno cambiando de tema como es que proteges a ese demonio,el ha hecho cosas muy horribles"dice kushina

"el no ha hecho nada además tengo que recordarte que te estas a punto de rebajarse al nivel del zorro matando a un niño inocente"informa ash

"ese demonio mato a mi marido y a mi hijo,se merece morir,vallámonos katsumi aquí no somos bienvenidas"dice kushina

"si kaa-san"dice katsumi dejando a un naruto llorar la lagrima traicionera que se le resbalaba la mejilla y al ver esto ash suspiró

_"esto va a ser unos exámenes muy largos"_

* * *

**y corten señores,wow la trama se acelera y el suspenso se anima ¿no? en el próximo capítulo pondré la primera y segunda etapa de los exámenes hasta entonces**

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


End file.
